Traveler Among Wizards
by SuOmAlAiNeN92
Summary: After the death of his father, orphaned son begins his journey to find his place on his adopted planet. Feeling to be all alone in the world, Clark Kent arrives to London and sits in the very cafe, where three wanted wizards have been ambushed and an alliance will be formed between different people from humans. A crossover between Harry Potter and Man of Steel. Cast in Bio.
1. Arrival

**Author's notes: **First order of business, the _Hereafter_-story is not on hold. I just thought it would be a good idea to throw this out there and see what kind of opinions it wakes up.

Second, this crossover happens in a different universe than then the other first four stories. As the first scene shows, Superman here is Henry Cavill's_ Man of Steel_-version.

* * *

**Arrival**

_''I'm tired of safe,'' teenaged son told his father as the family drove in the country. ''I just wanna do something useful with my life.''_

_''So feeding people, farming, that's not useful?'' the father asked._

_''I didn't say that,'' son said._

_''Our family has been farming for five generations, Clark'' father told his son._

_''Your family, not mine,'' Clark said pointing out his status as being adopted. ''I… I don't even know why I'm listening to you. You're not my dad. You're just some guy who found me in the field.''_

_''Clark!'' Clark's adopted mother said shocked of her son's behavior and made him quiet down._

_''It's alright, Martha,'' the father said, not offended but understanding. ''He is right. Clark has a point. We're not your parents. But we have been doing the best we can. We have been making this up the we go along and… maybe that hasn't been enough.''_

_Clark felt bad about what he had said. He was about to apologize but suddenly his father stopped the car. As Clark looked where his father was watching, he saw a tornado. It was approaching them and other cars fast. _

_''Get to the overpass tunnel!'' Clark's father told him and his mother as they got out of the car. ''GO!''_

_Everyone else who had also been on the road also abandoned their vehicles and began to run towards the cover of the overpass tunnel. As Clark's family ran to safety, the helped other people also get out of their cars as some had gotten their safety belts jammed and couldn't get out. _

_''Hank's still in the car!'' Clark's mother said suddenly reminding them of their dog._

_Clark was about to turn around and get Hank, but his father handed him the little girl he had been carrying and went himself. As Clark and his mother got to the overpass they managed to see their car had been thrown over by the increased wind and another car had squeezed it with its weight. Watching, Clark saw Hank running towards them, but his father was limping back, with the tornado not far behind him. _

_''JONATHAN!'' Clark's mother yelled for her husband._

_Clark was about run and save his father, but Jonathan raised his hand and shook his head. He didn't want Clark to show all these people what his son could do. They might not respond positively to all that and were not ready to know. Clark and his mother could only watch as the tornado swallowed the cars on the road and Jonathan Kent with them._

_''DAAAAAD!''_

* * *

Clark woke up from his old nightmare. The worst day of his life that had happened two years ago today. Life had always been hard for someone like him, with the things he could, but at least Clark had had his parents to support him and give him guidance. And then Clark had let his father die, because he believed in him. Mom was still alive and living in Smallville, but Clark had to leave there. He needed to find answers and the only clue he had was the silvery spike with the S-symbol hanging from his neck.

Right now, Clark was in a cargo ship arriving in London, Britain. Could have been worse, he had only learnt of the destination after getting aboard it. Working there had also helped Clark make money he was probably going need. Wasn't much, but he could always make more. Somehow, legally or illegally. Without any specific destination, Clark was merely a drifting traveler trying to find his place in the world.

* * *

''Hey, Kansas,'' some crew member told Clark as he was leaving the ship, ''good luck out there.''

Clark didn't say anything, but gave back a nod and an assuring smile. He was wondering if it was a good idea to go alone but what was already done was done. He could have asked Pete to come with him. Pete knew what Clark could do, maybe. But no, Clark had left alone. Guess that was better so he didn't have to worry about his friend's safety. Hell, Clark didn't even know if it would have been a good idea to trust some other crewmember that might have been leaving the ship as well and ask them to travel with him or awhile.

After stepping out of the ship and walking some miles, Clark noticed that London was foggy and cold with calm and awful weather. The city itself was alive with people, so many people with so many sounds and voices. Clark concentrated his hearing to cut out what he didn't want to hear. Gossiping, negotiations, conversations and whispers that might as well have been shouts and screams heard in Clark's ears. He heard everything there was to hear and as interesting as it all was, none of it was for Clark to hear:

_You left me for that… _

_Some weather again… _

_I heard that… _

_Can you send one of those… _

_I have practiced… _

_…to contact the Order…_

_no new series from that TV-movie…_

Clark entered a coffee shop and closed the door behind him. Its walls weren't made of lead so he could still hear all that noise but at least less than all of it. Turning around to see the other people in the coffee shop, Clark saw that he stood out from the crowd with his ship work clothes. There were some teenagers who were wearing noticeably a size too small clothes and workmen among the customers. That made Clark the third party there with his light brown jacket, jeans and cap. Trying not to look weird, Clark walked past the other customers, who were preoccupied with their own business, to the counter.

''Just got off the ship, honey?'' asked the dark skinned salesgirl behind the counter smiling at Clark.

''Oh, yeah, just did,'' Clark said rather awkwardly to the salesgirl's complimenting hospitality and took the cap off his head. ''I'll have a… cappuccino. Hot, because of the weather. Its cold out.''

''It is,'' the salesgirl, Teri as Clark caught her name in her nametag, said as she began to make Clark's coffee. ''Are you a tourist or-''

''_Potter is there._'' ''_With the bloodtraitor and the mudblood._''

''Just passing through,'' Clark answered looking around the coffee shop.

He had just heard something troubling. Thought Clark tried not to eavesdrop on other people, his hearing sometimes picked up some things people said and now Clark thought it had caught something worth listening.

''_Mudblood_ _and the bloodtraitor can be killed, but the Dark Lord wants to kill Potter himself_.''

''What?'' Clark asked aloud, in a low whisper and looked to where he had heard that last line. The workmen were the ones speaking.

''_And the muggles_?'' ''_They can be cursed_.''

Clark raised his eyebrow. He understood that England had some different slangs and words from America's, but those call names and talks of killing someone were bad signs. Turning to look at the other customers in the coffee shop, Clark saw the teenagers consisting two seventeen year old boys (one with red hair, other with dark hair and glasses) and an eighteen year old girl(sandy brown, bushy hair). Their speech however seemed, muffed and wasn't coming to be heard, even with Clark's hearing.

But from their body language, Clark saw that the teenagers were worried of themselves and something else. Taking a quick notice of their clothes again, Clark saw that the clothes they were wearing were tight and a size too small, like they had just changed into them. The three were on the run and those workmen were after them.

''Your cappuccino, honey,'' Teri said surprising Clark, who had been preoccupied with eavesdropping.

''Oh, yeah, thanks,'' Clark said taking his coffee and dropped the payment for it to Teri.

Then he went to sit near the teenagers so he could see the workmen and hear the teenagers better. The dark haired boy with glasses took a notice of Clark's presence, to which Clark gave back a friendly smile and probably looked like shmuck to them. Clark turned his gaze to the workmen and used his enhanced vision to see if they had weapons hidden on them. They didn't and Clark didn't see any hidden under the table either. What he did saw were some kind of sticks.

As the workmen drew out their sticks and pointed them at the teenagers, the teenagers drew out theirs and Clark witnessed some kind of lightshow where both parties were firing each other with beams coming from the said sticks.

''Avada Kedavra!'' the Workmen yelled.

''Stupify!'' the teenager yelled back as they fired their beams.

Having already heard that the workmen were there to kill, Clark used his breath to blow their sticks of their hands and so giving the teenagers the advantage. With Clark's help, the fight was over almost immediately. Clark got up from his table as the girl fired a beam at Teri, muttering 'Obliviate' and then turned her stick at Clark.

''I don't think so,'' Clark said, before using his speed to snatch the girl's stick and the boys' as well. ''Now, who's gonna explain to me what just happened and give me a reason hand these back?''

* * *

**Author's notes: **To continue what i started up there, this story is set during the Deathly Hollows in 1997. In Man of Steel, the gravestone of Jonathan Kent told that he died in 1995 and Superman said he has been on Earth for 33 years by 2013. By using math, I have deduced that Clark should be 17-18 years old, same aged as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I am asking you to review should this story be continued with this logic. I'm still writing Hereafter, but if this story manages to gather enough followers, I'll continue working on this too.

EDIT: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? THE HURRICANE HAS BEEN SWITCHED INTO TORNADO! THERE! I FIXED IT!


	2. Why can't we be friends?

**Author's Notes: **Trust is not built so easily. And are wizards who hide from muggles really that different from an alien refuge trying to hide that he is an alien?

* * *

**Why can't we be friends?**

There was a standoff, but not the kind of Harry, Ron or Hermione had been expecting to have. Of course they had been surprised that the Deatheaters had found them so easily and so quickly after the wedding. But when the Deatheaters had been stupefied and Hermione was about to wipe the memory of the event from the mind of the witnessing muggles, one of them had grabbed all of their wands off them.

''Why did these people want to kill you?'' tall muggle dressed as a drifter asked holding their wands. ''And what did you do to the salesgirl?''

''I… I only wiped her memory,'' Hermione answered intimidated by the not-possibly-muggle's stature. ''Muggles are not supposed to know about magic.''

''Magic?'' the muggle said surprised and took a glance at the wands.

Ron attempted to attack the muggle, but the muggle was faster and dodged. He actually moved so fast he didn't look like he had even moved.

''Are you guys wizards?'' the muggle asked holding Hermione's wand in his right hand and seemed to be looking through Harry's and Ron's.

''Are you a squib?'' Hermione asked making the not-possibly-a-muggle look back at her offended. ''I mean, were you born to a magical family, but didn't develop magically-''

''No,'' the muggle said. ''I'm adopted, I grew up in Kansas and I don't know how or why I'm this fast and all. Why did these people want to kill you?''

''Long story,'' Ron said and tried to hit the muggle with a chair that broke to bits on impact.

''RON!'' Hermione yelled to Ron after seeing what he had almost done, but then realized that the muggle was still standing like nothing had happened.

''For the third time,'' the muggle said now rather annoyed, ''tell me why these people tried to kill you and I will give these back!''

''They wanted me!'' Harry said gaining the muggle's attention. ''The person they worked for is a power hungry maniac, who believes in prophesy. Prophesy, that says either him or I have to die.''

The muggle looked at Harry like he was assessing something from him before throwing a smile and looked at Ron and Hermione.

''So, I caught that your name was Ron and you two were…?''

''You first,'' Hermione shot back at the muggle.

''I can hear police sirens and their frequencies,'' the muggle said looking outside. ''Don't ask me how, but they don't know any magic was involved. They only know that four people, me and you three, were seen as the only ones standing in here with everyone else out cold. Now, I can out run them, but you can't do magic without these. So-''

SWOOSH!

* * *

Clark was not comfortable with how things were going or how he was forced to behave. He felt like he was a bully against these three, holding their wands and showing off his powers. But with the London's police forces approaching, Clark knew that this standoff couldn't stay in the coffee shop so they were all moved to the rooftop. Or rather, Clark used his speed and strength to carry all three teenagers there. Surprising thing was that they didn't seem so surprised to being moved from one place to another that fast.

''Did we just apparate?'' red haired boy, Ron as the girl had called him, asked looking around.

''No, I carried you,'' Clark said showing their wands still in his hands.

''How did you do that?'' the girl asked looking at Clark with the fear Clark knew his father had been afraid of reacting to his powers.

''I can do things other people can't'' Clark said looking at the wands. ''Just like you three and apparently many more people can use magic. In a way, that is a similarity because both parties are hiding their own secrets.''

''So, are you giving our wands back if we give you our names?'' dark haired boy with glasses asked, like he was demanding Clark to return the wands.

''I already caught his name is Ron,'' Clark said pointing at the red haired boy and threw one of the wands to him. ''And you two?''

''This isn't my wand,'' Ron said examining the wand Clark had thrown to him. ''I think it's yours, Hermione.''

''RON!'' the girl yelled as Ron had revealed her name to Clark.

''Thank you,'' Clark said throwing another wand, this one to Hermione. ''You are the first Hermione I have ever met. And you are the one whose workmen called Potter?''

''Yes, my name is Harry Potter,'' dark haired boy with glasses said extending his hand to Clark. ''Can I have my wand back now?''

''Sure,'' Clark said taking Harry's hand and shook it, handing the wand with his other hand. ''And you can call me Clark. So, who is this power hungry lunatic who wants to kill you and is there any way I could help you?''

* * *

Clark was something Hermione couldn't understand. Harry was suspicious and Ron intimidated, as Clark had just popped out in the open from practically nowhere and so unannounced. Clark did seem friendly enough and trustworthy, but all that he could do without using a wand or even knowing about magic's existence was not possible. On their way to Grimmauld Place, they had all been asking Clark questions that Hermione saw as logical explanations to Clark's speed, strength and other talents.

''But you must have some magic in your blood if you can do all this,'' Hermione said after Clark denied ever having an owl bringing him an invitation to any American magic schools. ''Magic is the only explanation how you could do all that.''

''Really? Nothing else?'' Clark said, before seeing number 12 appear between 11 and 13 in the row of houses. ''Wow!''

''This place is supposed to be under Fidelius Charm, but since the secret keeper died, everyone he told are now secret keepers,'' Harry explained as they climbed up the stairs. ''If what you can do is not magic, that means the Ministry and the Deatheaters cannot trace you.''

''Yeah, you need to tell me all that important stuff so I can understand what you talk about,'' Clark said as they opened the door and stepped in. ''If I'm to help you out, we need to-''

''_Severus_ _Snape_?'' the voice of deceased Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said as soon as they had stepped inside the Grimmauld Place 12. All three wizards and their not-muggle companion stopped on their tracks as they saw a wrath made of black dust. The most horrifying feature of the wrath was that it had taken the form of Albus Dumbledore and it was barging its way towards them, but was then suddenly spread to bits by the strong wind Clark was blowing at it.

''So,'' Clark said taking a few steps in the lobby, ''what did you say this place was again?''

''It's one of the Order's safehouses,'' Ron said following him carefully, any moment expecting for-

''FREAKS! SCUM!'' the portrait of Mrs. Black began to scream as expected. ''WHAT FILTH HAS ALLOWED THEM SELVES-''

The portrait went suddenly silent as Clark put both of his hands on its frames and begun to try pull it off the wall.

''Don't bother, it's been witched to stick into the wall forever,'' Harry told Clark, making him remove his grip. ''Thanks effort anyway. That portrait has been bothering the Order for long time.''

''You said it is witched to stick to the wall,'' Clark said examining the wall around the portrait. ''What about the wall? Do you have a spell fill a hole in the wall if I cut the wall under this portrait off?''

''Hermione?'' Harry asked looking at her. ''Would that be possible?''

''Well, yes, I think,'' Hermione answered coming to look at the frames. ''How are you going to-''

But Clark had already started by shooting fire out of his eyes. Using this fire, Clark cut the wall behind Mrs. Black's portrait and removed the annoyance that had bothered them and every other member of the Order of Phoenix.

''Tell me,'' Clark said shaking the huge piece of concrete to stay silent, ''this thing spoke. Is it alive or just a projection?''

''It's not alive, the person in it has been dead for a long time,'' Harry said, not knowing if he should be thrilled or stunned.

''Good, be right back,'' Clark said walking to the door. The three wizards followed him and watched as Clark threw the portrait and the wall behind it high up to the air and then shot it to pieces with his the fire from his eyes.

''Thanks,'' Harry said as Clark returned to the house.

''You're welcome,'' Clark told back as they all walked to the lounge. ''So, lets talk about your situation now.''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I thought about _Hereafter_'s situation again and I decided to put it on hold. As Saul Goodman said: "_It's the way of the world, kid. Go with the winner._" And as _Traveler among Wizards_ is getting more readers, that's the story I will be writing for now._ Hereafter_ will continue again when it either gets more readers or once _Series 8_ of _Doctor Who_ airs.

**Responds to reviewers: **

**LightLessStar: **Just wait for the action.

**Nomad-117: **Yes, that was a mistake I overlooked. I'm not changing it, but if Clark will have more trouble with his hearing, the main reason will be the Muffiato spell.

**arolys: **Just you wait.

**robert32514: **What I told to the other guys.

I will be responding more reviews in the following chapters if you have questions about the story, Clark's powers and weaknesses against magic and other stuff.


	3. Grimmauld Place 12

**Author's notes: **9 favorites and 23 followers in one week. By my standards, and I means my Batman/Doctor Who stories' standards, this has been the perfect week. So here you go, everybody, a long chapter for everyone to talk about with a decent cliffhanger. Enjoy!

* * *

**Grimmauld Place 12**

Clark was told of everything in a short version before the three wizards called it a night. About the prophesy of why Harry's parents had been killed, war that wizards had been fighting unnoticed by the non-magical-people and the resent events of Horcruxes, Albus Dumbledore's death, fall of the Ministry of Magic and the situation they were in now. While listening, Clark had written memo of everything to process all the information. As Clark sat in the dining hall table and tried to imagine what he had been told, Harry, Ron and Hermione excused themselves to rest after the day they had had. Clark didn't need to sleep, since he had already slept in before getting off the ship and due to his American time zone's jet-lag. And because Clark never did seem to get tired.

Having reviewed his memos, Clark had managed to get up to speed with where the Order of Phoenix was at fighting against the group known as Deatheaters and their leader, Tom Marlevo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Someone who wanted to eradicate all the non-magical-populace and everyone related to them. Idiotic, the gene pool of full magical-populace would die out after been forced to inbreed most of their last generations. Without realizing it, the Deatheaters were making themselves the true mudbloods all the time.

Looking through the Horcruxes, Clark noted that so far two of the seven made had been destroyed and there were four left when Voldemort was counted as seventh. A diary and a ring were the ones destroyed and known still existing were, apart from the Dark Lord himself, a cup, locket, something unknown and apparently Voldemort's pet snake. Albus Dumbledore, the principal of the magic school Harry and the others attended, had died while trying to find the locket, which had ended up being a fake and the real one had been taken by someone called 'R.A.B.'

After doing enough research, Clark got up from the table and began to walk through the house. Walking up the stairs from the basement floor, Clark noticed that Hermione had apparently covered the hole left from 's portrait by some spell. The door next to it was not completely closed and watching through it with his X-ray vision, Clark saw that the three wizards had gone to sleep in there, in the living room. Ron and Hermione were sleeping by the by, but looking at Harry, Clark noticed that his heartbeat wasn't as lowered as Ron's and Hermione's. He probably still had some degree of mistrust in Clark that he didn't try to sleep much. Clark waved his hand to the matter and resumed to explore the house.

As Clark had looked through most of the house he arrived to two doors with their original owners names on them. In Sirius Black's room, Clark saw that it hadn't been cleaned for apparently long time. In fact, it looked like it had been raided and some property from it had been stolen. Without knowing what there had originally been, Clark turned around to inform Harry and the other about the fact, but was stopped by the sight of the other door. Its door held the name of Regulus Arcturus Black.

''R.A.B.''

* * *

Harry had woken up, but didn't feel like he had slept for very long. He had dreamed again in some of Voldemort's thoughts and seen him torturing in a dungeon somewhere. As he looked across the living room, he saw Hermione still sleeping on the sofa and Ron on the floor below her. Their hands were close to each other's, making it look like they had fallen asleep holding hands. Before getting any kind of thought of the sight, Harry heard steps in the hallway. Half asleep and jumpy from his dream, Harry got up and pulled out his wand. As Harry stepped into the hallway and routinely expected to yell at him, Harry saw the wall without the portrait or drapes. Only as the American that Harry and his friends had met the night before came down the stairs, did Harry remember who had done it.

''Hey,'' mystery looking like a muggle but capable of more than that said coming down the stairs, ''you wanna the upstairs.''

''Have you been up all night?'' Harry asked following Clark upstairs.

''What do you mean all night?'' Clark said looking at his watch. ''Whoa, I have been up all night. That's probably not good with the jet-lag.''

''What have you been doing the whole night?'' Harry asked still a bit suspicious of Clark. He had done them a favor of getting rid of 's portrait, but even still, Clark had to do more in order to be fully trusted.

''Apart from exploring this place, research,'' Clark answered as they got to the top floor and Harry was shown Sirius' room. ''I didn't touch anything in case you wanted to make sure anything was taken. And then there's that.''

Harry looked to where Clark was pointing and saw the room opposite that had belonged to Sirius' brother Regulus-

''-Arcturus Black!'' Harry said in raised voice.

''The R.A.B. you said had taken the locket,'' Clark said crossing his arms. ''I came to get you as soon as I found that.''

Harry and Clark stepped inside Regulus' room and began to look for the locket. If Sirius' bother had been the one who had taken the horcrux from the cave, it could have been in his room. It might have been in the Grimmauld Place 12 for years, when Harry had first arrived there two years ago and they hadn't known about it. If they would have, Dumbledore might not have died and e still alive.

''It's not here,'' Clark said standing in the doorway and looking around the room with a firm gaze. ''Not in this room at least.''

''How can you tell?'' Harry asked looking at Clark dumb folded. ''You're not even looking.''

''I am,'' Clark said, ''one of the things I can do is see through solid objects. I have scanned the room and I can tell you it's not in here.''

''You can see through solid objects?'' Harry said surprised. Clark had so far proven that he was fast enough to disarm, strong enough to throw heavy objects high in the air and able to shoot fire from his eyes and now told to be able to see through things. What else was he capable of?

''Unless they are made of lead,'' Clark answered gesturing that they returned to lower floors. ''The locket might not be in this room, but it might be in somewhere else in this house. Come on.''

* * *

It didn't take Clark long to scan the whole Grimmauld Place 12 and tell Harry the bad news: The horcrux was not there. After waking up Ron and Hermione and telling them of their findings, it was back to figuring out what to do next.

''Kretcher,'' Harry said suddenly, as if he was calling out to someone. ''KRETCHER!''

Clark was about to question what Harry was doing when something, or someone as Harry had called out a name, appeared from out of thin air. Clark didn't know what to call it. It was small, wearing a rag that looked like a pillow cover, with hookey nose and bat wing like ears.

''The master called for Kretcher,'' it said bowing slowly to Harry, showing it didn't like him.

''Um, what is that?'' Clark asked leaning towards Ron and Hermione as Harry began to question it.

''That's Kretcher, a house elf,'' Hermione answered looking at it with great deal of sadness and sympathy. ''He is a slave, forced to work without ever being paid for its work. Harry inherited him from Sirius along with the house.''

''Kretcher, have you seen this before?'' Harry said showing the house elf the locket he had found from the cave with Dumbledore.

''That's master Regulus' locket,'' Kretcher answered.

''But there were two weren't there?!'' Harry asked in a demanding tone.

''Kretcher doesn't know,'' the House elf answered.

''Yes, you do,'' Clark said stepping past Harry and knelled down to Kretcher's line of sight.

''What scum blooded muggle dares to speak to-'' but then Kretcher silenced. Clark had put his hand on Kretcher's tiny little shoulder and was holding a firm grip of it. He didn't squish it, but used enough strength to show the house elf he wasn't a muggle or a muggleborn underling to be mocked by its prejudice.

''Now, besides this and this,'' Clark said calmly, making his eyes glow red by held back heat vision, ''I can also hear your little heart beating and see from your pulse that you know what we want to know. So tell us, where is the other locket?''

Kretcher nodded, frightfully, as Clark knew it would. It was afraid of him as much anyone else would be and Clark felt sorry having been forced to go that far. But it had worked, since Kretcher told them everything they needed to know. It told how Regulus Black had taken it with him to the cave and taken the locket. How Regulus had ordered Kretcher to go back without him and destroy the horcrux, order that Kretcher had failed to follow. And it also told how it had seen the locket been stolen from the house by a man named Mundungus Fletcher. Grateful of Kretcher's cooperation, Harry promised to give the house elf the locket as a sanction of its loyalty, once it had brought Mundungus Fletcher to them.

* * *

''What's that?'' Hermione asked Clark, while they waited for Kretcher to return, pointing at the little silvery spike hanging from a chain around his neck.

''It's a… I don't know,'' Clark said watching it and shook his head. ''It is just something I have had for a long time.''

''Can I see it?'' Hermione asked to which Clark removed it from him and casually threw to her. Hermione looked at it with Ron looking at it over her shoulder too. When they saw the stylish letter 'S' on its head, Ron quickly drew his wand and pointed it at Clark.

''Pertificus Totalus!'' Ron yelled while pointing his wand towards Clark and suddenly Clark found himself unable to move his body below his head. ''WHAT DOES THIS 'S' STAND FOR?! SLYTHERIN!?''

''What?'' Clark asked confused as Hermione and Harry also got suddenly vary of Clark. ''I don't know what it means.''

''What do you mean you don't know?'' Harry asked drawing his wand to point to at Clark. ''Where did you even get it?''

Clark looked at the three wizards who had suddenly lost their trust in him because of his spike. While Harry and Ron were keeping Clark at wand point, Hermione took her wand and tapped the spike with her wand.

''Reveal your secrets,'' Hermione said using her wand on the spike.

''_No_,'' a calm voice from inside the spike spoke, like a loud whisper.

''Reveal your secrets,'' Hermione tried again.

''_No_,'' the voice spoke again, denying to reveal anything.

''It can talk?'' Clark said surprised. He had been carrying it for years and now suddenly it had started to speak.

''Where did you get this?'' Hermione asked holding the spike like Clark had held their wand earlier. ''It this where you get your power?''

''No, I got it from-'' Clark tried to explain and was forced to tell them the truth if it was what it took to regain their trust again. ''When I was ten years old, our school bus hit a flat tire while crossing a bridge. The driver lost the control and we fell to the river. Me and my classmates, we were all afraid as the bus began to fill with water. But that wasn't why I was scared, I knew I could save everyone and I did.''

Harry and Ron kept their wands still on Clark, but Hermione showed some signs of belief.

''Go on.'' she said.

''I was ten years old and I pushed the bus out of the water and to the shore with my bare hands. Everyone was…'' Clark tried to find the right words to use, ''I don't know what everyone was feeling but the next day one of my classmates' mother came to our home to question my parents on what had happened. I was sitting in the back and I heard everything. How she was both happy that her son was alive and scared of what I had done and how I had done it. She saw it as if it was an act of God.''

Harry and Ron still held their wands on Clark but were showing to believe him.

''My father came to talk to me after that, telling me that I needed to keep this side of me a secret,'' Clark said, in tears of remembering the event. ''I was scared; I asked him if what Pete's mom had said was true. 'Had God done this to me?' Then he took me to our barn and showed me a huge capsule, bigger than this room and told me that he and my mother had found me in it. That spike had been in there with me and according to a metallurgist at Kansas State University it wasn't in the periodic table. It wasn't from his world. I… am not from this world.''

''How did the people who raised you feel about all that?'' Harry asked lowering his wand, with Hermione gesturing Ron to do the same.

''When I asked if I could just keep pretending I was their son,'' Clark said looking at the floor, ''my father took me in his arms and told me I was his son, but also that somewhere out there I have another father who had given me another name and he believed that I was sent to them for a reason.''

Hermione waved her wand, releasing Clark from the Petrification charm and went to hug him. Harry understood Clark's sadness. He had grown up with unknown abilities like Harry and Hermione had, but there had been no owl to bring him an invitation letter to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school to explain why. At least Clark had had loving parents to raise him, but having to hide all that he could do. It must have been lonely.

''Here,'' Hermione said handing the spike back to Clark, ''and sorry for not trusting you.''

''Yeah, sorry,'' Ron said turning away from them as Kretcher returned with Mundungus Fletcher and some other house elf.

''Dobby,'' Harry said surprised of the other house elf's presence.

''Harry Potter,'' Dobby said happily while escorting Mundungus with Kretcher, ''Dobby met Kretcher in Diagon Alley and heard him mention Harry Potter. So Dobby decided to help Kretcher bring the thief to Harry Potter-''

''Thief!?'' Mundungus protested insulted while brushing the house elfs off him and knocked over a pile of newspapers. ''I am no thief! I just helped meself in trouble-''

Clark silenced Mundungus by pushing him to sit down to a chair and then waved Harry to start question on the thief.

''Who's the pretty boy?''

''When you turned over this place and don't even deny it,'' Harry spoke to Mundungus, ingnoring his comments, ''you stole a locket among them. Where is it?!''

''Is it valuable?''

''You still have it?'' Hermione asked.

''No, he's thinking he should have charged more of it,'' Ron said in angry tone.

"More? That wouldn't have been effing difficult…'' Mundungus said rather disappointed, ''bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artefacts. Bleedin' snoop,'' Mundungus told them, with a bitter tone in his voice. ''She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink meself lucky. Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head...Looked like a toad."

Clark could see from the look on Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's face that they knew who Mundungus was talking about.

''Wait! That's her!'' Mundungus said pointing his finger at the newspapers he had knocked over earlier.

Clark picked up one of the papers, which according to their date were two years old, and looked at the indeed toad looking woman in disgusting pink clothes before reading the headline:

''Ministry Seeks Educational Reform, Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever 'High Inquisitor'.''

* * *

**Author's notes:** As I said, a decent do you imagine when not three, but four people will infiltrate the Ministry of Magic to find the horcrux and what will be the fourth one's coverstory?

Replies to reviews:

**Aztec 13:** Well, they know now that Clark is not a muggle for sure and not a deatheater spy. As Clark knows less and less about who and what he is at this point, how much can he really tell without having answers even for himself?


	4. The Reporter

**Author's notes: **12 favorites and 27 followers. How come my_ Batman_/_Doctor Who_ stories weren't this popular? But anyway, as you see from the name of the chapter, there will be nods to Clark's future here and a mention of a DC Comics superhero by his civilian name. And no, it won't be Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**The Reporter**

With the discovery of who had the locket and where it was, had put the three wizards in planning mode. Umbridge having the locket meant that the only possible chance they had getting it was to break into the ministry. Since Ron's father had worked there most of Ron's life and they had once infiltrated into the ministry once already two years ago, they had pretty good insight of the Ministry's layout. With Clark there was however the need of creating him a solid cover story. In infiltrating the ministry, Clark's abilities, mostly hearing and visions, it was possible for them to pinpoint Umbridge and the locket once they were inside.

In the weeks of planning on their infiltration, all four learned of all the changes that the Deatheaters had put on in the Ministry. How Harry was made the Undesirable Number One, the new laws on those with muggleblood and everything that had happened in Hogwarts, like Severus Snape becoming the headmaster. To the wizards this was a big deal, but Clark understood the clammily of what Voldemort was doing. Once Britain had fallen under the power of the Deatheaters, the rest of the world would be next. Europe, Asia, Africa, America, Kansas, Smallville, the Kent Farm… The fear for his mother and friends gave Clark every reason to fight.

For infiltrating the Ministry, Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to use the polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as personel. However in Clark's cover story, they needed to get him something close to a wand to make his cover believable. That wand they were able to order from the Fred and George's jokeshop as a trick wand that was meant to register as Clark's wand when he entered the Ministry. As Clark was an American, he was to be told a reporter from the Daily Prophet's American branch sent to his write his first big story about the new policies that the Ministry of Magic had put on. Clark's bloodstatus was out in the open as he was told to be an orphan meaning that Clark might have been a pure-, half- or muggleborn. They were just hoping that the Deatheaters wouldn't mind that at immediately when/if Clark's cover was blown.

* * *

''So, how do I look?'' Clark asked on the day they were supposed to infiltrate the ministry of Magic. He had visited some tailorshops the previous night with Hermione to get the right clothing to make Clark look like a reporter. Currently he was wearing a brownish green suitjacket with black jeans and tie over buttoned flannel shirt. Clark was also carrying shoulder bag.

''Like a muggle,'' 'Ron' said as straight answer and Clark reacted back by flashing his eyes red with the heat vision. ''And with that thing, something else than a wizard.''

''Right back at you, Yosemite Sam,'' Clark shot back, confusing 'Ron' of who he was referring to. All three wizards had taken the form of three ministry employees. Hermione looked like she had aged few decades and her height had had decreased. Ron had gotten thinner, loosed some hair and grown a moustache. Harry's face had turned grown larger with his hair having curled up a bit and he had grown a beard. Basically they were all now Mafalda Hopkirk, Reg inald Cattermole and Albert Runcorn.

''Well, nothing's ever perfect,'' 'Hermione' replied still looking at Clark's reporter look. ''It does still look like it's missing something.''

'Hermione' looked at Clark up and down before turning to 'Harry' and asked for his glasses.

''Try these on.''

''Yeah, thanks, but I don't think these look right on me,'' Clark said taking the glasses and tried them on. ''I don't these fit me either.''

'Hermione' drew out her wand and pointed it towards Clark's face and the glasses, which started to morph into another form. The lenses turned from round to square and the rims grew thicker to fit better into Clark's face.

''Well, that's better I guess,'' Clark said pushing the glasses on him with his finger and they set to go to the Ministry.

* * *

''So, I just walk into this phone booth, dial this number and answer a bunch of questions before they let me in,'' Clark spoke to himself walking on the streets. ''What could go wrong?''

Clark stepped inside the red phone booth and took the phone handle. Before dialing, Clark saw his reflection in the booth's window and, to his own surprise, nodded approvingly to his new appearance. The eyeglasses actually looked good on him and it was a shame that with Clark's enhanced peripheral vision wearing glasses would have been obsolete. This could have been what he was supposed to be in the future.

''Six, two, four, four, two,'' Clark dialed and waited for the voice to answer him.

''Welcome to the Ministry of Magic,'' a female voice answered from the phone. ''Please, state your name and business.''

''Uhm, this is a… Jerry Shusher,'' Clark answered giving his undercover name, trying not to sound too nervous. ''I am a reporter for Daily Prophet's American branch. I have been sent to cover your… your Ministry's new policies for our readers abroad.''

''Thank you,'' the female voice answered. ''Please take your nametag and put it on your robes.''

A nametag fell out of the hole where the change usually came out and it read: _Jerry Shuster, journalism_. As the floor began to shake and descend from the foggy daylight to underground darkness, the female voice continued:

''Visitors of the Ministry of Magic, you are required to subjugate to be investigated and present your wands to be registered at the security desk, located at the back of the atrium.''

''Fine, whatever,'' Clark said as the elevator stopped and he had to step out.

Stepping out of the elevator, Clark found himself in a large emerald hallway with fireplace like portals where people walked in and out of the green flames. At the end of it was the large atrium that the female voice had spoken of.

* * *

''You actually got in here?'' 'Ron' said surprised when he saw Clark approaching them in the atrium.

''Yeah, and I have to say that this place sure looks expensive,'' Clark said joining them by what was supposed to be a water fountain. ''It feels like I'm wasting a fortune just by-''

But then Clark went silent as he saw what the others were watching. In the middle of the atrium there was large statue that looked like tower carrying four wizards on it with the message MAGIC IS MIGHT in golden letters. But in the footing of the statue, carrying it were…

''Are those-''

''Muggles,'' 'Hermione' answered in shocked voice, ''in their rightful place.''

''That is probably racist,'' Clark said, remembering someone who had worked on their farm and had to escape retribution from some similar bullies as here because he was black. Clark still missed John Jones and his father.

''Hermione,'' 'Harry' said, ''how long did you say this dose of Polyjuice Potion lasted?''

''I didn't'' 'Hermione' answered. ''We need to find the locket quickly and get out. Clark, can you sense its presence somewhere here?''

''Hold on a minute,'' Clark said turning away from the statue and walked to a railing near the elevators to the lower floors. Then he lowered the glasses on his nose and began to scan the whole ministry with his x-ray vision, only to realize that due to the old age of the place some walls had lead on them. Pushing the glasses back on, Clark turned his head to try and use his hearing to find high pinched squealing like Harry had demonstrated Parseltongue. It was somewhere out there coming out as a very faint voice.

''It is here,'' Clark said turning around and headed towards the elevators with the wizards following him. ''Its voice is weak, but I should be able to pinpoint its location once I'm closer to it.''

All four stepped into the elevator and set it to go down, but before its door could close a ministry wizard put his hand between the door and stopped it from closing.

''Cattermole!'' the wizard said bitterly. ''I asked them to send someone from the Magical Maintenance Department to fix my office. It is still raining in there!''

Clark chuckled as he heard that and quickly disguised it to look like a cough. The wizard, Yaxley, gave 'Ron' orders to go and fix his office or his (the person's that Ron was masquerading as) wife who was already in trial for being suspected as a 'mudblood' would be persecuted even more harshly. Maybe because he was masquerading as a reporter, Clark drew out a note pad and began to write notes of what he was witnessing.

''You!'' Yaxley yelled at Clark. ''What are doing?''

''Writing notes,'' Clark replied showing his notepad, nametag and the forged press-card Hermione had helped him to create prior the infiltration, ''I'm from the Prophet.''

''Press is not allowed to be here unescorted,'' Yaxley said in authority. ''And we had press conference already last week. You are not even supposed to be here!''

''I'm from the American branch and I arrived into the country yesterday,'' Clark said trying to sound as sincere as he could. ''I assumed there would be someone expecting me to allow me to interview them.''

''Can you verify this?'' Yaxley asked skeptically, while 'Hermione' shivered.

''Of course,'' Clark said pulling more forged documents from his bag and handed them to Yaxley. ''These should clarify everything.''

The documents were supposed to be from Daily Prophet's American head editor who had supposedly sent 'Jerry Shuster' to Britain and cover the new policies the Ministry of Magic had put out now during Voldemort's, or publicly Pius Thicknesse's, administration and what it meant in the international affairs. Of course their authentically could be questioned, but with an overseas owlmail, that would have taken days.

''Well, Mr. Shuster, as it happens I am on my way to the trials in the lower levels,'' Yaxley replied after glancing at the documents and handing them back to Clark. ''The person you really wish to interview is the Undersercetary and the head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, Dolores Jane Umbridge. If you just follow me?''

''My pleasure,'' Clark replied with ambitious smile. If Yaxley would willingly take him to Umbridge, claiming the locket and leaving the Ministry would be done before the Polyjuice Potion turned the three wizards beside turned back to their original forms.

* * *

**Author's notes: **The next part of the Ministry Infiltration will have some real treats for everyone. Only spoiler I can give to you is... the New 52.

Replies to reviews(This means REVIEW THIS STORY, PEOPLE!):

AZTEC 13: Zod is still in the Phantom Zone or travelling the universe with his subcommanders. He will not make a full appearance. BUT his presence will be felt occationally and in the following chapter. And Clark has so far already used his heat vision to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from Grimmauld Place.

Wonderbee31: Clark will play important role with the Golden Trio(is that really what people call them in this site?) and as you have read in this chapter, Clark's future is getting some inspirations from this experience.


	5. The Savior

**Author's notes: **17 favorites and 34 followers and I refuse to believe you are all mutes. SPEAK OUT AND START REVIEWING! This is so long chapter, that I want people to talk about it and speculate how Voldemort and the whole magical community will react after what happens here.

I also put Easter Eggs in this chapter from_ Smallville_, _Man of Steel_ and also some references to some _DC Comics_'s superheroes in here like in the last chapter there was to _Martian Manhunter_. I hope you also like the action I put here.

* * *

**The Savior**

''Clark better have more than a good poker face,'' 'Harry' said as the elevator went down. True, Clark was able to do things wizards weren't able to do and without a wand, but to keep his cover from being blown and not to be taken in as a muggleborn, Clark had better to play cool and have good cards.

Right now, unfortunately, their group of four had divided to Harry and Hermione still in the elevator as Ron had been forced to fix raining in Yaxley's office and Yaxley had dragged Clark away to interview some Ministry personnel. If one of those happened to be Umbridge and she was carrying the locket with her, Clark could just use his speed to pickpocket it of her and they could leave.

''If we can't find the horcrux in the next hour, I say we find Ron and Clark and come back another day,'' Harry said again when the elevator stopped. ''If Clark can-''

''Aah, Mafalda,'' Umbridge, who apparently had been waiting for the elevator, said as she saw 'Hermione'. ''Travis sent you,didn't he? We're going staright down. I need you to come and record my interviews with the muggleborns.''

''Yes, I'll come,'' 'Hermione' nodded trying to look sound like Mafalda. ''There is an American reporter from Daily Prophet here, who missed last week's PRESS conference, by the way. Yaxley promised him that you'll give him an interview.''

''Oh, well. I suppose I will after I have done my own interviews,'' Umbridge said stepping into the elevator. ''Albert, don't you get off here?''

''Yes, I'll get off,'' 'Harry' mumbled as he got out. As he walked away from the distancing elevator, 'Harry' heard Umbridge asking 'Hermione' about the reporter's (Clark's) bloodstatus.

* * *

Clark wasn't much of a real reporter, but if he would have studied to become one, interviewing all these people would have given him more than enough experience to apply for an internship. It was like interviewing creationists and evolutionists. Most of the wizards were badmouthing muggleborns, just because, and some rare cases were giving Clark actual facts and opinions of why what everything the Ministry was doing against the muggleborns was, in their words, mental. For those badmouthing the muggleborns, Clark had to use his speed to keep up the appearance that he was a wizard by writing notes so fast that they seemed to appear onto the paper on their own while he sat comfortably in his chair in the spare office Yaxley had escorted him to.

''Well, I assume I have enough employee opinions'' Clark said eyeing on his notes, that he had for his creditability written with actual information that had been given to him. ''So, where can I find the undersecretary Umbridge? I assume I can wrap up everything after interviewing her or are there more people I could interview?''

''The Minister of Magic, I assume, but I don't think you can see him today. The Undersecretary is currently conduction valuations interviews on the suspected muggleborns of the ministry personnel in the lower levels,'' Yaxley said looking at his watch. ''It should be Cattermole's turn now.''

''That person who was in the same elevator with me?'' Clark asked closing his equipment into the bag.

''Yes, which actually reminds me,'' Yaxley said drawing his wand out, ''I don't think we discussed about your bloodstatus.''

''We didn't,'' Clark replied, ''it was told in the documents I showed you.''

''Yes, unknown as I recall,'' Yaxley said in a threatening tone. ''How exactly, can your bloodstatus be classified as unknown?''

''Well, that is because,'' Clark said removing his eyeglasses, ''I am an orphan. I was raised by a couple of muggle farmers. But I have no, honest idea who my real parents are. I cannot call myself pureblood, halfblood or a muggleborn. I just got my invitation to the nearest magical school when I was 10 and the farmers told me the truth. That somewhere out there, I have other parents, who gave me another name.''

''Touching, it really is,'' Yaxley said, but didn't sound like he meant that. ''But even with that, other issues have developed around it.''

''Excuse me?'' Clark asked as Yaxley pulled out some documents of his own.

''When you entered the Ministry today, Mr. Shuster, you allowed to have your 'wand' be examined,'' Yaxley said reading the document. ''Also, the magical coastal service has no record of-''

KNOCK!

By using his speed, Clark speeded himself behind Yaxley and due to his strength, Clark was able knock him unconscious with a gentle tapping to the back of the head with two fingers. And that was it. Clark's cover as a reporter had been blown, but luckily only to Yaxley. After tying him up and hiding him under the desk of the spare office, Clark locked the doors there and put shelves against it. Then Clark moved to the window, which had a large, round chasm on the other side with more windows to the other offices. Clark opened the spare office's window and began to look for where to go. Scanning for open windows to empty offices with his enhanced vision, Clark saw 'Harry' in one of the offices and pulled out a golden token coin he had been given by Hermione and spoke to it.

''CK to HP,'' Clark spoke, ''CK to HP, come in HP!''

* * *

While looking for the locket, 'Harry' had managed to get to Umbridge's office to look for it as Albert Runcorn. While looking for it, 'Harry' had found some records of the members of the Order of Pheonix and which of them had been under observation. While browsing through them, 'Harry' felt buzzing in his robe's pockets and pulled out one of the token coins they had used to communicate with Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. Its message said: _CK to HP, CK to HP, come in HP!''_

''This is HP,'' 'Harry' spoke to the token, ''what is it CK?''

_Open the office window._

'Harry' went to the window and opened it, looked out to the round chasm and the other windows to the other offices. Then the token buzzed its next message:

_Good, now step back a little. _

At first Harry didn't understand, but as soon as he stepped back,Clark suddenly flew in through the window and landed to Umbridge's office's floor through the window. The landing was as silent as Clark apparently could make it, but his weight made a few cracks to the floor.

''Phew, never done that before,'' Clark said fixing his tie and breathing heavily from excitement. ''Jumping that high and aiming through a small hole like this, wow.''

''Where did you come from?'' 'Harry asked.

''From down there,'' Clark said pointing to a window few levels lower.

''What happened?'' 'Harry' asked pointing his wand at the cracks. ''Reparo.''

''Yaxley saw through my cover, that my wand wasn't real and that I didn't arrive yesterday'' Clark said looking through Umbridge's office. ''Had to knock him out and lock him away. Is this the undersecretary's office? My mother has a better taste than this.''

''This is similar to her office in Hogwarts when she was a teacher,'' Harry said as Clark seemed to begin scanning the office. ''Can you see the horcrux?''

''It not here,'' Clark said shaking his head. ''Umbridge must be carrying on herself.''

''She is in the lower levels with Hermione,'' 'Harry' said heading towards the door.

''Wait,'' 'Harry' heard Clark saying, before he felt being taken a hold of and the scenery blurred for a moment. When it turned back to clearer, 'Harry' found himself in front of the elevators with Clark.

''Sorry, but I assumed that you had gotten inside undetected so I got us here quickly also undetected'' Clark said pushing the elevator's call button. ''When you said lower levels, you meant the bottom levels, right?''

* * *

On their way down, 'Harry' and Clark were joined by 'Ron' who was soaking wet due having tried to fight the raining in Yaxley's office. If Clark wouldn't have been there, 'Ron' wouldn't have recognized them without his 'Yosemite Sam' comments on 'Ron's' moustache. When getting to the lower levels and their cold, dark hallways, Clark suddenly began to feel like he was closed into a coffin and being buried. Simply put, he felt claustrophobic and it seemed to be interfering with his hearing.

''_He will be an outcast, a freak…_''

''You okay?'' 'Ron' asked as they walked through the hallway towards the hall Umbridge and 'Hermione' were supposed to be.

''I don't know, it's…'' Clark was about to say when he suddenly began to hear noises.

''_They'll kill him_'' a woman's voice said in Clark's head said.

''_How? He'll be a god to them_'' a man's voice replied.

''What?'' Clark mouthed when they got to the door to the court hall. For some reason Clark couldn't hear as good as he usually did, because other noises, voices had suddenly began to speak inside his head.

''_We are never going to see him walk_'' the woman's voice continued sorrowfully. ''_We will never hear him say our names…_''

''_But out there, among the stars, he will live_'' the reassuring man's voice said. ''_Goodbye, my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you._''

'Harry' pushed 'Ron' to the hall like the man he was masquerading as would have and Clark went to take a seat in the round hall with some other Ministry wizards, who he assumed to be Deatheaters just by looking at them. They and Umbridge gave Clark a look and he responded to it by showing his PRESS-card. Umbridge seemed fine with it and continued to question the female wizard in front of her, but Clark couldn't hear what she was saying as a third voice began to speak inside his head.

''_I know you stole the codex, Jor-El_'' an authoritative male voice spoke. ''_Surrender_ _it and I'll let you live_.''

''_This is a second chance for all of Krypton_,'' the first male voice spoke. ''_Not_ _just the bloodlines you deem worthy_.''

Clark had no idea where these voices were coming from and what they were talking about. No matter how interesting they were, he needed be here and now. So far this trial had been, from what Clark could understand after interviewing Ministry employees, about the accused, wife of who Ron was supposed to be, had been accused of stealing her wand and magical powers from someone else.

''_What_ _have you done_!?'' the authoritative voice asked as Clark looked up and saw something that looked like swarm of living shadows kept up there by a bluewhite cover.

''_We_'_ve_ _had a child, Zod, a boy child_,'' calmer male voice said with pride as 'Hermione' came to sit next to Clark and gave him something. ''_Krypton_'_s first natural birth in centuries, and he will be free. Free, to forge his own destiny_.''

''Eat it,'' 'Hermione' whispered and Clark could only just understand it by reading her lips.

''_HERESY_!'' authoritative voice yelled in outrage. ''_Destroy_ _it_!''

Clark took a bite of what 'Hermione' had given him, chocolate, and the voices were gone. Clark nodded his thanks to 'Hermione' and turned to pay better attention to the trial.

''Albert,'' Umbride said as Clark saw 'Harry' draw out his wand, ''what are you doing?''

''You are lying, Dolores,'' 'Harry' said, with Clark agreeing, ''and one mustn't tell lies. STUPIFY!''

* * *

It could have gone more smoothly, but Harry was tired of just standing there and listening to Umbridge's lies. Also he was able to see the locket hanging around Umbridge's neck over her disgusting pink robes and Clark seeming to be feeling the effects of the nearby Dementors for the first time in his life, it was either grab the locket and run or… Well, there were no other choices. Harry stunned Umbridge and Clark, seeing to have regained his senses thanks to chocolate, used his speed and strength to neutralize the Deatheaters in the room. After that, everyone still conscious had to escape from there as the Dementors were now free to chase them as it had been Umbridge's Patronum keeping them at bay.

''Reg, look! It's Harry Potter!'' Mrs. Cattermole told 'Ron' and Harry saw that his dosage of Polyjuice Potion had worn off and he didn't look like Albert Runcorn anymore.

''That's Harry Potter!?'' Clark said, trying to cover sarcasm in his voice, as he handed Harry back his glasses. ''What a scoop!''

Now they had to run through the hallways to the elevators, with the Dementors in their tail. With his eyes no longer covered by glasses, Clark tried to use his heat vision keep the Dementors at bay, but apparently their cold aura was too much and it distinguished the fire shot at them at close contact.

''EXPECTO PATRONUM!'' Harry yelled pointing his wand at the Dementors and the silvery stang charged at the Dementors and sent them away. ''Whose got the locket?!''

''Here,'' Hermione said showing it in her hand. ''Where is the elevator?''

''Right here!'' Clark said and punched a hole into the wall. ''Short cut.''

''How did he do that without a wand!?'' Mrs. Cattermole said in shock while holding 'Ron's' hand.

''Elevator is over there and-'' but then Clark's attention was turned elsewhere. ''Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you.''

''Where are you going!?'' Harry asked as Clark began to move to other direction.

''I said I'll catch up with you!'' Clark said before speeding off. ''Head to the elevator, I'll see you up stairs!''

* * *

Clark's hearing had caught the imprisoned muggleborns inside the cells of the lower levels. There weren't many, but enough to be rescued from their fate. As Clark ran through the dark hallways, he came across some Deatheaters who pointed their wands at Clark, but Clark was able to disarm and neutralize them. After having gathered enough intel about how muggleborns were treated in here, Clark decided to take the Deatheaters' wands and as he arrived to the first cell and tore it's door apart, he told the muggleborn imprisoned there:

''Take this and follow me.''

There were at least six muggleborns held up in the cells as Clark's hearing and X-Ray vision could find. There was an old man named Dudley, a mother named Leiliana and her children Zan and Jayna, and a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Batson.

''Come with me if you want to live,'' Clark told to the last people he could save, trying not to sound like T-800. There weren't wands for everyone and Clark had to give his jacket to one of the children and use his tie and shirt to make a makeshift cast for the old man Dudley. Once Clark had managed to get everyone out of their cells and to the opening near the elevators, Clark found out that the elevators had been shut down.

''Alright, does any of you know any levitation spells or grabble rope spells?'' Clark asked looking up to the balcony to the Atrium high above them.

''There is Carpeto Retractum,'' Mr. Batson told demonstrating the spell. ''Carpeto Retractum.''

A magical rope flew from the wand and got attached to the wall.

''Okay, that's good,'' Clark said turning to plan how they'd get up. ''Mr. and Mrs. Batson, take the children up and Leiliana help Mr. Dudley. I'll come last in case someone gets left behind. Any questions?''

''I have, son,'' Mr. Dudley said pointing his wand casually towards Clark's t-shirt. ''What does that S stand for?''

* * *

As Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and out of the elevator, the Polyjuice Potion's effect had worn off and they all had their original forms again. To Mrs. Cattermole this was a shock to see her husband turning into a 17-year old teen, which Hermione was able to fix with a memory spell. It was now important to get through the Atrium and to the flood-network's fireplaces to escape. As they began to try and run through the Atrium unseen, all the alarms went off in their level and they saw Yaxley coming from the other side of the Atrium.

''IT'S POTTER! GET HIM-'' but then Yaxley went silent as something came up from below the Atrium's balcony. At first Harry or his friends couldn't make up what it was, but then they saw it was Clark, whose appearance had altered. He did still look the same, but he wasn't dressed as a reporter anymore. Clark was now wearing a black t-shirt with his jeans and in the t-shirt there was a large, white replica of the S-symbol from the spike they knew Clark was carrying in a chain around his neck. Behind Clark there were six people, muggleborn wizards and their relatives.

''I saved as many as I could find,'' Clark told them as they took cover behind the MAGIC IS MIGHT statue from the spells and curses being fired at them.

''It's Harry Potter,'' one of the muggleborns said.

''There is too many of them,'' Ron said scouting behind the statue at the Deatheaters. ''We can't just run through them. ''

''We'd need a,'' Clark said looking at the statue, ''battering ram. Step behind me.''

As everyone got behind Clark, to a safe distance not to be cursed, Clark released his heat vision to the statue and used it to smelt and cut it off from the concrete muggles carrying it. In both sides, both Deatheaters' and the wizards' with Clark, everyone watched in different kind of surprises, shocks and amazements as Clark lifted the upper part of the statue up and took it to a better hold of it. Everyone there were wizards and they had seen some things they had always taken magic to be accountable, but this, what they saw Clark doing was something else.

''Stay behind me and follow!'' Clark said without deep breath, showing that carrying a heavy battering ram wasn't that much heavy to him. ''AND ALL YOU OUT THERE! UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH, GET OUT OF THE WAY!''

And then Clark started to run with the statue's top, clearing a path to the wizards behind him. And it worked, all the Deatheaters jumped out of the way and Harry stupefied them when running past them with Ron and Hermione. After clearing far enough from them Clark ripped the statue's top in two from the middle and put them to block the hallway to them in case there would be more Deatheaters coming their way.

''There, now everyone get out of here,'' Harry told to the rescued muggleborns pointing at the fireplaces. ''The four of use leave together.''

''Thanks,'' Clark told Harry, who looked back to him with approving nod. With his help here, Clark had truly proven himself to Harry, Ron and Hermione and they knew now he could be trusted. But when all the muggleborns had been gotten out, the fireplaces begun to shut themselves with bars and more Deatheaters began to advance on the four.

''Hold them off,'' Clark said and took a hold of the bars, trying to rip them out of the way. After putting some real effort in it, Clark managed to open the fireplace again. ''Coast is clear, let's go!''

They all jumped into the fireplace and as soon as they were out, they attempted to apparate back to the Grimmauld Place, but for some reason, when it as over and clear, Harry found himself and everyone else in a an unknown forest.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yaxley caught a hold of one of them saw the Grimmauld Place, which is no longer safe. You guys who read the book know what happened. Now, if Clark has some degrees of weakness against magic, do you think he could do anything to destroy a horcrux?

**Replies to Reviews**(And I hope I will be replying to more reviews than just one in the next chapter)**:**

**Wonderbee31: **I hope you liked the action and all, but the fallout won't be discussed until a the next chapter through what our heroes hear from the radio and maybe Harry will have Voldemort's rage dream about Clark's existence.

**AZTEC 13: **You asked for Zod in two chapters, was this enough because I don't think I can deliver more than this without further harming the continuity.


	6. The Fallout

**Author's notes: **I'm not going to lie to you, writing this one was difficult and boring. I din't want to recreate all the scenes from the book or the movie so that is why there are cuts in dialogue and more narrative.

* * *

**The Fallout**

Clark sat up and found himself in a forest. It wasn't where he had expected to find himself or the three wizards. As Clark got up on his feet, Clark saw Ron still lying on the ground with Hermione at his side. As Clark got to them, Harry also arrived with a bottle of some healing potion.

''What happened?'' Clark asked as Harry put the healing potion to Ron's wounds. ''To him and why are we here?''

''Yaxley,'' Harry answered as Ron's wounds began to heal. ''He got a hold of Hermione and apparated to the Grimmauld Place with us. It's not a safe house that we could use anymore.''

''I apparated away from there as fast as I could and…'' Hermione said in panic holding Ron's hand, ''Ron got splinched.''

''Damn,'' Clark said shaking his head. ''So then, what are supposed to do next? We did get the horcrux, right?''

Harry lifted his gaze from his friend and looked at the ground few steps away. Clark did too. The locket with a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul was lying there. As Harry was kneeled by Ron's side with Hermione, Clark walked to it and picked it up from the ground, taking a hard look of it. The locket was made of gold and looked like it was centuries old. On its front there was a green, emerald S-symbol, which compared to the now magnified version of the S-symbol on Clark's t-shirt, looked like a snake than a letter.

''You were meant to destroy these, right?'' Clark asked as a reminder, which was actually a stupid question. ''Don't answer that. I'll just…''

Clark closed the horcrux between his hands and began to try and crush it. But for some reason the locket didn't seem to be squishing flat and suddenly Clark felt as it was pressing itself against his skin. Then it began to both burn and feel cold in his hand, so Clark dropped it. As the horcrux fell to the ground, Clark could hear high pinched laughter coming from and then he saw blood I his hands.

* * *

After a while all four had decided to make camp in the woods. Clark had only mildly noted the tent's interior which was bigger than the exterior. He was more shocked to see his hands bleeding from trying to destroy the horcrux. It was the first time in his life that Clark had seen himself bleeding so it was actually a big deal for him. Only as Clark's wounds were touched by the sun light coming from between the tree branches they had healed themselves.

As they all sat in the tent thinking about their next move, Clark began to notice that the lack of food and his failed attempt to destroy the horcrux had brought a negative influence among the wizards. And that was mostly coming from Ron.

''Okay, so I couldn't crush it,'' Clark said sitting with Harry and Hermione in a lounge area while Ron rested on a coach. ''Until find a way to destroy the locket, where do you suppose we can find the rest of the other horcruxes?''

''There's Hogwarts, Borgin 'N Borgs, the orphanage where Vold-''

''DON'T SAY HIS NAME!'' Ron yelled from the couch. ''It's jinxed!''

''What do you mean jinxed?'' Harry asked as Hermione was looking through their memos.

''It is here in Clark's notes,'' Hermione said showing Clark's notepad. ''_The big guy's name's jinxed, don't use it_. What did they tell you it actually meant?''

''They put something to it, so that every time someone says his name out in the open, they can trace it,'' Clark told after trying to remember it. ''I got the information off the record and it was told to me with confidence. Wow, think about the irony.''

Clark shook his head.

''Any way, we can't use the V-man's name without calling his friends to pick us up,'' Clark continued. ''So what other places were there where V-man could have taken his horcruxes?''

''Like I was about to say,'' Harry said, ''Hogwarts, Borgin 'N Borgs, the orphanage he grew up in, Albania-''

''SURE, ALBANIA!'' Ron yelled out again. ''And how long do you suppose does it take for us to search out the entire country.''

''Even for me, probably a month or more!'' Clark said loudly and directing it towards Ron, silencing him. After that the conversation wasn't continued as no one knew what to talk about or where to take the topic they had been discussing.

* * *

Clark stood in the forest with his back at the tent. Even though Hermione had put out protecting enchantments around the tent, they had all agreed to keep their turns watching out for anything. Clark didn't feel tired or sleepy at all, but he felt embarrassed. Looking at his hands, which had healed, Clark could still feel as a phantom pain the cold/burning stinging the horcrux had given him and the bleeding it had caused. For the first time in his life, Clark felt scared that there actually was something in this world that could hurt and wound him.

The next day was spent almost exclusively on trying to find a way to destroy the locket. But it just didn't budge no matter what was done to it. As Clark watched the wizards casting all kinds of spells in it with even more ridiculous names, the horcrux prevailed. After Harry had tried to use some sort of incendiary spell on it, Clark stepped up and unleashed his heat vision on it. Clark gave everything he had in himself as the flames were flying out of his eye. But even that wasn't enough to destroy the horcrux.

''I could try and throw it to the Sun,'' Clark said drawing breath while Hermione used a water spell distinguish the fire around the horcrux that Clark had managed to set trying to destroy it. ''If I had more strength to it.''

''Good idea, but without seeing it actually being destroyed we couldn't be sure if it still intact'' Hermione told when the fire had been put out. ''We can't just throw it away and assume it's been destroyed.''

''We actually could, but with the possibility of that failing too is too big of a risk'' Harry said picking the locket up and put it to hang from his neck. ''We'll just carry it on ourselves in turns and until we figure how to destroy it… let's try to figure out where to find the other ones.''

Clark thought he heard Ron swear something under his breath before stepping out and stating the obvious:

''Don't you think it's weird?'' Ron said with a hollow voice, trying to disguise his attitude, ''that Dumbledore sent you to find and destroy these things, but never told you how or where to find them?''

Harry didn't answer, but Clark could sense that what had begun yesterday was now escalating. There was going to be fallout between these people and about their dedication to the mission. Clark could only hope that he could contain it from getting too far.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, as the three wizards and their companion kept on walking from places to other places. It took time for Ron's wounds to heal so they couldn't apparate. Also the lack of real food and wearing the horcrux seemed to be putting him on the edge. Clark could see this by observing his heart rate with his hearing. Ron was mostly silent, looked grumpy and when he did talk he would constantly remind everyone of his hunger.

''My mother can make food out of-''

''-thin air. Yes, we know!'' Clark spoke with annoyed and loud voice from going through his memos. ''You told us that yesterday, the day before yesterday and many other days before the day before yesterday! So, unless you have anything constructive to say, sit down and SHUT UP!''

Ron muttered something only Clark could hear before sitting next to radio and listened to the broadcastings. Since walking in circles had done nothing good, Hermione had suggested that they review the notes and memos they had. Also Clark's presence in the situation gave them all a fresh point of view in figuring out what to do.

''So far you have managed to destroy two horcruxes,'' Clark said reading the mentioned notes. ''A ring and a diary.''

''Yes,'' Harry nodded, ''I destroyed the diary and Dumbledore destroyed the ring.''

''How?'' Clark asked. ''How did you do it?''

''I… hit it with a Basilisk fang,'' Harry told, taking a book and demonstrating how he did it. ''First I hit it in two open pages and then to the cover.''

''You started from the inside,'' Clark said observing and then looked at Ron who was currently carrying the locket. ''We need to find a way to open that thing and hit it there.''

''But we would also need something to hit it with,'' Hermione said looking through the book Harry had used in demonstrating. ''Like Basilisk fangs or the sword of Gryffindor.''

''Or maybe-'' Clark said looking at his pendant, but was cut from finishing his sentence.

''WELL THAT DOES IT!'' Ron yelled out. ''We can't just find more horcruxes or destroy the one we have, WE ALSO NEED TO FIND SOME OTHER THING WE DON'T ALSO KNOW WHERE TO FIND THEM!''

''Thank you for stating the obvious,'' Clark said unfazed putting his pendant to the table on top of the notes. ''But you don't need to-''

''What, Mr. America, wasn't that constructive enough!?'' Ron asked, surprising Clark with his comment. ''Do you know what I have been listening from that radio while you have been just sitting here? More people have been take from their homes, families have lost children AND THEN THERE IS THE INCIDENT THAT JUST HAPPENED IN HOGWARDS!''

''What incident?'' Hermione asked worriedly.

Long story short, Ron told them what he had heard from the radio. How his sister Ginny had attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Principal Snape's office with her friends Neville Longbotton and Luna Lovegood. They had failed they had been punished with detention of labor with the groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid. Not much of a punishment as Clark understood, but due to Ron's apparent anger it could have been worse.

''You need to take that of,'' Clark said getting up looking at Ron. ''Your vital signs aren't normal. ''

''MY WHAT'S SIGNS AREN'T NORMAL!?'' Ron yelled out. ''Use proper words!''

''Ron, take that thing off!'' Hermione practically begged with tears in her eyes. ''You wouldn't be raging out like this if you wouldn't be wearing it!''

''Yes he would!'' Harry said. ''I have noticed how you all have been talking behind my back-''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa,'' Clark said raising his hands. ''No one here has been talking behind-''

''Yes we did, 'Mione,'' Ron shouted at Hermione. ''I said that I had second thoughts about all this and you agreed with me!''

''Well what were you expecting!?'' Harry asked Ron. ''That… we would be living in five star hotel and find horcruxes once a week!?''

''WE THOUGHT YOU HAD A PLAN!'' Ron yelled at Harry. ''WE THOUGHT THAT DUMBLEDORE HAD TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO!''

''Ron, please,'' Hermione said crying, ''take that thing off!''

''I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME!'' Harry yelled back at Ron.

''AND HOW MUCH OF NOTHING WAS THAT!?'' Ron yelled.

''THEN LEAVE IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY!'' Harry yelled at Ron showing him the door. ''GO BACK HOME TO MOMMY SO SHE CAN MAKE FOOD FOR YOU TO EAT!''

''Guys, seriously, calm down'' Clark said trying calm them down. He had been expecting something like this to happen, but not at this large scale. The rain outside had begun to pour as Ron begun to walk outside, before stopping to look at Hermione.

''You coming?''

''What?'' Hermione said, before understanding what she had been asked. ''No, Ron… we promised Harry we would-''

''Fine, okay, I understand,'' Ron said, before resuming to leave. ''You choose him and the muscles there.''

''DON'T TAKE THE HORCRUX WITH YOU!'' Harry yelled to Ron, who threw the locket to the floor as he exited the tent.

''Ron, please, come on,'' Hermione cried as she ran after him with Clark in pursuit.

Clark knew that what these three had set out to do was important and, as someone who had only had one friend as a child, he was not going to the friendship between these three get destroyed because of it.

''Stop right there!'' Clark said taking a hold of Ron's shoulder, but when he did that, he suddenly felt like he had been rip to pieces and been assembled. The rain also seemed to have stopped and when Clark looked around he saw that they were no longer outside the tent nor was Hermione still behind him. Ron had apparated them away the moment Clark had grabbed him.

Then suddenly people in black robes and skull masks began to advance both Clark and Ron.

''Nice going,'' Clark said told Ron, who looked like he had woken up from a dream, ''asshole.''

* * *

At their camp site, Hermione returned to the tent with her hair wet from the rain and her tears.

''He's gone… apparated…'' Hermione sobbed while clearing her eyes,'' and he took Clark with him.''

Harry didn't say anything, but looked sorry for the things he had said and for what had happened. Then he picked up the locket Ron had thrown to the floor when leaving and put it on him.

Hermione sat to the armchair she had been sitting earlier and sobbing looked at their notes and began to clear them. As she stacked the papers, Clark's S-symbol bearing pendant fell through them to her lap. Hermione looked at it with a still mortified face, before putting it to hang on her neck. When she didn't see it, the gaps between the letter and the frames glowed briefly a flicker of blue light.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ron left and he took Clark, indirectly, with him. And Clark's Kryptonian pendant was left behind to Harry and Hermione. What do think can happen now?

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guest: **It can work as long as I can use the material I have and find the way to make it work. Thank you for your criticism, that is always needed.

**Ceralyn: **I agree, Clark and Harry have much in common. Neither knew their real parents and they both got killed. Harry's parents by Voldemort and Clark's, well, just Jor-El by Zod. And as it was seen here, Clark was unable to use his powers to destroy the horcrux. And I decided to make it so, because otherwise it would have been too easy. That did however embarrass Clark a bit, so he will be on edge for it.

**Scott:** If I would say on what level Clark's powers are here I would say at the New 52 t-shirt and jeans level. He is strong, fast and he can leap tall buildings with a single bound. But he can't fly or destroy a horcrux. Jor-El, however, will play a part in this quest, but Clark won't see him, or just not see his face. This cliffhanger should arise speculations on that front.

**Exodus5:** There is no Kryptonite yet to be found in Man Of Steel-universe, so magic will do as Kryptonite in this story. But thank you for your valid point. I however didn't use Clark's powers here to destroy the locket, because that would have been too easy. The in-universe reason why it didn't work was, that the locket must be destroyed by striking inside it. That is how it was done in the book and the movie.

**Wonderbee1:** Congratulations seeing Captain Marvel's(or is it Shazam's now) parents and the Wonder Twins. I will be bringing more possible cameos and references in the future if possible. And sorry, no, Clark couldn't stop Ron from leaving and to make matters worse, he got left behind too and he lost his pendant as well. Sorry.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I will see you next time and I will be replying to you reviews then again when we get there.


	7. Separated

**Author's notes:**This chapter can be considered as a filler, but I don't care. There are 44 know people following and 17 favoring this story, so the more often I post more chapters, I'm sure everyone will be happy. Or not.

* * *

**Separated**

''Nice going, asshole,'' Clark told Ron as the people in black robes advanced on them. ''Deatheaters?''

''Snatchers,'' Ron said more scared than angry he just was.

''What do have here?'' one of the snatchers said pointing his wand at them. ''Who are you two?''

Ron spilled out some fake names and Clark told half-truth about apparition gone off course. Ron told he was Stan Shunpike (Clark raised an eye brow to that) and that Clark was Joe.

''Joe who?!'' the lead snatcher asked demanding.

''Siegel,'' Clark said thinking about a neighboring farm next to his parents. ''Joe Siegel.''

''Bloodstatus?!''

''Unknown,'' Clark said, unsettling the snatchers with an honest tone in his voice. ''I have no idea who my parents are. I grew up in orphanage and was adopted by muggle farmers and then studied my magic abroad.''

''Unknown?'' the lead snatcher said surprised. ''How do we know you're not one of them mudbloods?''

''I don't know either,'' Clark said looking out at the snatchers.

If he moved quickly, he could probably take them out. The lead snatcher ordered others to watch Clark as he gave the same treatment to Clark. One of the snatchers looked at Clark with attitude and poked him with his wand.

''Hey, isn't his one the guy who wrecked the Ministry?''

''This guy? No way, that was Potter.''

''That guy was there with Potter and he made magic look stupid with his strength.''

''Alright, hold up,'' the lead snatcher said pulling out something from his robes. ''If his face matches this-''

That was where Clark decided to move. Taking a hold of the snatcher's wand in front of him, Clark used his strength to push him against another snatcher while Ron nagged the head snatcher's wand and used it to stupefy him. Thanks to Clark's speed and strength, Ron didn't need much covering from the snatchers and they were all incapacitated in a flash.

''Well great,'' Clark said taking the thing the head snatcher had pulled out. ''Just great.''

It was a wanted poster with pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Clark, holding up the statue in the Ministry with his eyes red and the S-symbol focused, on it. Where Harry was named the Undesirable Number One and Ron and Hermione as accomplices, Clark was named as Highly Uncontrollable Risk. Clark knew this was what his father had been afraid of. People who knew about him didn't know what he was and now they were afraid of him because they couldn't control him. Worried, Clark ran his hand down his face and to the throat, until he realized that there was no chain hanging there.

His pendant was gone.

* * *

_Hermione walked through a dim moved carefully as she didn't know what she would find at the end of it, but she had been hearing voices coming from there. A woman was screaming from pain, but not begging for help. Hermione ran to the end of the hallway and stepped in inside a dome like room. There she saw who had been screaming. _

_There was a woman sitting in what looked like a doctor's chair with her legs spread. She had long, dark curly hair and was wearing robes unfamiliar fashion, wizard- or mugglewise. Running around the table there was a man in similar robes with long hair and beard. He was looking at some instruments that Hermione couldn't recognize. But in some kind of a scope, there was an image of a baby. _

_The woman was giving birth!_

_ The man hurried to the woman's side and held her hand as she pushed. Both looked at each other with great passion as Hermione heard the baby screaming. After some more pushing, the father lifted his newly born son for the mother to see, both looking at him with much love. Hermione looked compassionately at the newly formed family before noticing a familiar S-symbol under the father's robes. Then the father raised his head to face Hermione and said: ''Hello, Miss Granger.'' _

Hermione woke up in the tent. At first, because of her weird dream, she didn't remember the events of the previous night. But then when she saw Harry sitting in an armchair near the door and everything came back to her. But she kept herself calm. Hermione and Harry cleared the campsite and then left. Neither spoke a word to each other as they apparated elsewhere.

* * *

''Where exactly is here?'' Ron asked after he and Clark had apparated again.

After fighting of the snatchers, the two had attempted to return to their campsite and to Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately, the protective enchantments that Hermione usually put out around their camp worked too well and even Clark's senses weren't able to find the tent. It felt actually embarrassing to him and made him strongly dislike magic. Also, since Clark's pendant had been left behind, Clark was more than motivated to find them again. But now, they needed to re-stock after most of their stuff got left behind.

''We're in Kansas, Toto,'' Clark said walking ahead of Ron by the road surrounded by cornfields as far as the eye could see.

''Why are you calling me with nicknames?'' Ron asked confused.

''I'm trying to keep my spirits up,'' Clark said not looking at Ron.

What Ron had done had been stupid, unthoughtful and at the moment, needing to be fixed. Losing his pendant had made Clark bothered and at edge as it was the only clue he had about his heritage. So thinking positively was right now helping him to not do anything aggressive against Ron.

''That was from the Wizard of Oz, by the way,'' Clark said looking back and seeing puzzeled look on his face. ''Sorry, forgot you people probably don't watch movies.''

''Why did you want me to apparate us here?'' Ron asked as Clark stopped walking.

''Because this is home,'' Clark said placing his hand on a mail box next to a gate to a farm. Ron looked at the mail box and saw the name KENT written on it. ''This is what I agreed to fight for when I joined you and your friends.''

Clark resumed walking and stepped in through the gate with Ron following. The farmhouse didn't look much like the Burrow, but the lands surrounding it and barn were similar. Suppose the similarity with this place and the Burrow was what made Ron better understand why Clark had agreed to help. Clark knocked the door in the porch and after waiting for a while it was opened by a woman with brown, but graying hair.

''Hi, mom,'' Clark said to the woman who immediately took him to a hug when she saw him. ''You are probably not going to believe what I have been through.''

* * *

Despite trying to keep herself calm, Hermione did cry occasionally when Harry wasn't looking. But with time she seemed to forget why she was crying at all. Was it for Ron leaving her and Harry or because as the fall was turning to winter they were nowhere near to finding a way to destroy the horcrux or any more of them. As much as they knew, Ron had not returned to Hogwarts or anywhere else they knew. Listening to the radio they had heard some mentions, rumors, about something that might have been about Clark.

The break-in at the Ministry had alarmed the Deatheaters and the magical media. The Daily Prophet had gained more mixed reputation since Clark had gained access into the Ministry as their reporter. When scavenging for food in some magical communities, the impact of Clark was seen in updated wanted posters where the image of Clark was portrayed to look threatening with him holding the MAGIC IS MIGHT statue over his head with burning red eyes.

But none of that had made it any easier for the quest to go on and locations of the other horcruxes weren't the only mystery. Whereas Harry sometimes had dreams connected to Voldemort's mind, and how he was not yet given any thought on Clark, Hermione saw occasionally dreams that she could not understand.

_''You don't understand, Krypton's core is collapsing,'' the man Hermione had seen in her dreams spoke in front of some sort of council. ''We may only have a matter of weeks. I told you, I warned you, harvesting the core was suicide. It has accelerated the process of implosion.''_

_ ''Our energy reserves were exhausted,'' an elderly male councilman said. ''What would you have us do, El?'' _

_''Look up to the stars, like our ancestors did,'' El spoke determined and knowing what he was talking about. ''There are inhabitable worlds within reach. We can begin by using the old outposts.''_

_ '' Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire planet?'' female elder councilwoman asked worriedly of El's suggestion. _

_''No, everybody here is already dead. Give me control of the codex, I will ensure the survival of our race,'' El said pleading the council to allow him what he asked.'' There's still hope. I have held that hope in my hands. You have seen it, Miss Granger.''_

_ This would have been the part of her dreams where Hermione would have woken up but she didn't. The events of her dream also seemed to have seized, or at least everyone but Hermione and the man called El. _

_''Well, at least this time you stood to by,'' El said approaching Hermione. ''I would ask you to walk with me, but in order to carry on this conversation, we have to stay in this room.''_

_''Who are you?'' Hermione asked hoping she would wake up soon. _

_''I am Kal's father,'' El said in calm voice. ''Or as you know him, Clark.''_

_ ''You're Clark's father?'' Hermione said surprised, before remembering her first dream like this. _

_''Or at least a shadow of him,'' El said looking elsewhere. ''His consciousness. My name was Jor-El.'' _

_''How are you doing this?'' Hermione asked. _

_''You are wearing the Command Key,'' Jor-El said pointing at Hermione's neck._

_ Looking down Hermione saw she was wearing what she had been wearing when she went to sleep and Clark's pendant hanged over her clothes. _

_''Humans have considerably lower mental defenses than Kryptonians. I haven't been able to forge this connection with Kal, but to a human such as yourself, it is possible through dream state, by exposing my memories to. This, what you see here, is a memory of what happened to me when I was alive.'' _

_''Are you a horcrux?!'' Hermione asked frightened backing away. _

_''In terms of which I have observed and learnt from you, I can answer yes and no,'' Jor-El answered boldly with a honest tone. ''Yes, I created the command key as means to defy death brought by my world's destruction, but no, I did not murder anyone to make it. I am not a piece of a soul, I am merely an advanced imitation of the consciousness of the man who died long time ago.''_

_ ''Why are you appearing to me?'' Hermione asked reassured. _

_''You have to return the Command Key to Kal,'' Jor-El implored to Hermione. ''He can find a projector so I can properly materialize in the physical world and explain everything to him. But for what you and your friends are doing, I am sure you can always find clues to everything from where it started.''_

_ ''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Hermione asked puzzled. _

_''You and I only know as much as we do,'' Jor-El answered amused at first, but then looked behind himself and turned worried. ''If you wish to speak with me again, for guidance, you know how to contact me.'' _

An explosion behind Jor-El woke Hermione up and she was again back in the tent. Hermione brought her hand to her neck and she looked at Clark's pendant. It looked like a sliver of a spike and the S-symbol in it made Hermione suspect more if it was a horcrux. Jor-El didn't seem like an evil person, he seemed like he was genuinely trying to help. And if he really was Clark's father…

''Hermione,'' she then heard Harry saying and saw him approaching her like he had a plan. ''I have been thinking, I want us to go to Godric's Hollow.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **They are again promising that they are going to start shooting _Batman VS Superman_ in April, so if we get to know What Ben Affleck's Batsuit looks like, there might be a Batman cameo/reference coming here soon and I might write more of _Hereafter_. You can read that story too, it has the same Superman as here.

Anyway, until Ron's Deluminator, or whatever the hell it was called, picks up Hermione's voice saying his name, Clark and Ron will be at the Kent's Farm. That is a change I made from the book. They didn't go to Bill and Fleur's. That should make you think about stuff, and thaangs. Heh, Walking Dead reference. Get it?

**Replies to reviews:**

**Wonderbee31:** Nope, they are not captive, but gone home for while and Harry and Hermione aren't totally alone. They, or just Hermione does, has Jor-El to keep her wise company. And as I told above, that depends on what we get on Zack Snyder's end. But if you wish to see Batman, I have written four Batman/Doctor Who stories. Or just 3 stories and 1/3 of a story.

**Exodus5:** I would like to say Clark Has all of his powers, but he doesn't know how to use all of them yet. Remember in Man Of Steel he failed in his first attempt to fly and he doesn't seem to be aware that he can blow ice from his mouth.

And for the colony ship, I think even thought it had been on ice for 20, 000 years, the suit was not originally made for Clark. It had belonged to an ancestor of Jor-El who had been on it and after that person's death, the suit waited dormant for 20, 000 years until Clark found it and embraced his heritage by donning it. Any way, Clark won't be confronting Jor-El unless I find a way for him to materialize as a physical hologram. That might happen, briefly, and Clark might be unlucky and miss seeing it. The canon of the movie is secured.

**BikerSHAM: **I will, you just keep reading and reviewing.

**JasonDragon64: **He can when he has the upper hand. If he is surprised, that's another thing.

**mmfmxxx: **As Jor-El can only appear through dreams and his own memories, there should be a Zod scene coming up somewhere.

**Scott: **There can be a lot of short but meaningful chapters or a few long ones that are difficult to read while focused. This here however showed a mild example of how the deatheaters have reacted to the threat that Clark is representing to them. If we get to more close and personal with some wizards, it might be shown more strongly. It was also my original idea to use Jor-El this way, but not so that it would alter the movie's events. Jor-El will, I can promise you all this, give his full support for Harry's cause and show his opinion of the Deatheaters' agenda very strongly when this opportunity rises.

**digbygreen: ''**Here I am, Rock you like a Hurricane...'' No I think I got it right.


	8. Winter is Coming

**Author's notes: **50 FOLLOWERS! I was hope that the first scene here wouldn't be jumping the shark, but I don't think that matters any more. I have planned out a side plot for what happens after the opening scene as one-scene-per-chapter, but I'm letting that to be decided by the reviewers. You choose if that Dark Entity will be heard more of.

_Breaking Bad_, referenced in chapter 2. _Walking Dead_, referenced in chapter in few earlier chapters. _Game of Thrones_, referenced here. What else could I use?

* * *

**Winter is Coming**

''Wake up!''

A member of a scouting party of Deatheaters slowly regained consciousness. He and his fellow Deatheaters had been sent by the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, to America in order to find out where the powerful being had come from. The mission was a black op and so off the record. This was because in order to keep the American wizard community from fighting against the Dark Lord Voldemort's cause to exterminate the muggles, mudbloods and bloodtraitors. When entering the country, they had arrived to one of the darkest known cities in the eastern seaboard, because there their presence and actions would fall under a blind eye of the muggles' own violence. As a stretching out, the Deatheater-scouts had decided to go and hunt some muggles, for sport.

But unfortunately, that had ended up badly, for them. Something, that the Deatheaters had not been ready for, had just appeared from the darkness and moved faster than they had been ready for. One by one, the Deatheater-scouts had been disarmed and incapacitated. In less than 30 seconds, every one of them but one had been taken care of. The last of the Deatheater-scouts had kept his wand ready, but after his comrades had fallen so easily, he himself was unable to keep calm. Then, for a fraction of a second, the Dark Entity appeared and grabbed the Deatheater-scout, pulling him up, high in the air and from fear and motion sickness from being pulled up, he briefly lost his consciousness.

''I said wake up, punk!'' the Dark Entity's voice spoke and the Deatheater-scout felt pain. ''That is four ribs. You want to keep the rest intact, you talk! What are you doing in my city?!''

''What are you?'' the Deatheater-scout asked with his voice shivering of fear.

''I'm your worst nightmare, the kind of that wakes you up to scream for your mother,'' the Dark Entity spoke. ''You do have a mother, don't you? If you wish her to be able to recognize you after I'm done, TALK!''

''Listen, we're a scouting party'' the Deatheater-scout spilled out. ''That's all!''

''A SCOUTING PARTY DOESN'T HUNT AND TORTURE CIVILLIANS LIKE YOUR PEOPLE DID!'' the Dark Entity shouted with its haunting deep voice and the pain that the Deatheater-scout felt was intolerable. ''WHO SENT YOU HERE!''

''DON'T HURT ME!'' the Deatheater-scout begged. ''Just… let me go and I will tell you everything.''

''Yes, you will tell me everything, but you won't be going anywhere,'' the Dark Entity said taking its grip off the Deatheater-scouts eyes. ''Let me show you.''

The Deatheater-scout's scream of terror was heard throughout Gotham once he saw how high above the city the Dark Entity had dragged him.

* * *

The stay at the Kent Farm had actually been pleasant for Ron. As Clark had explained to him, this place truly was worth fighting for. By the time the two had arrived to the farm, it had been near end of the fall and the time of the Smallville Harvest Festival. Ron had been half forced to attend doing his part in preparations and undetected used magic in it, at least until that point until Clark had asked him not to. The people of Smallville were also nice to him and seeing this side of the muggleworld, Ron felt even guiltier for leaving Harry and Hermione. Besides Clark, the only person in Smallville who knew that Ron was a wizard was Clark's mother, Martha. Ron had at first protested telling her about the existence of magic, but after Clark had pointed out that she had managed to keep his powers secret for all his life, keeping the knowledge of magic's existence as a secret was next to nothing. Martha Kent had actually taken it quite well after thinking about it. But at the end of the day, the most important thing was finding their way back to Harry and Hermione.

After every day at the fields or the barn, Ron had been sitting by the radio and been tapping his wand against it in order to find magical radio frequencies. Because they were in the other side of the globe, it was more difficult than usually. But with Clark's hearing it was not too hard. However, they had not gained much from it.

TAP!

''Does this have anything?''

''No.''

TAP!

''Does this have anything?''

''No.''

TAP!

''Does this have anything?''

''No!''

TAP!

''Does this have anything?''

''No, it does not.''

''You boys have been playing panty cake with that thing every night with the same results,'' Martha said entering the living room with the supper. ''When are you going to believe it's not going to do anything good repeating the same thing with the same results?''

''Mom's right, we need a better strategy,'' Clark said massaging his forehead. ''We have been sitting around for almost two months so far. We are no closer to tracking down Harry and Hermione and it's almost Christmas.''

''We should probably go back to Britain,'' Ron suggested. ''No offence to you, Mrs. Kent. You have been a good host, but we need to get back stopping-''

''This-person-whose-name –cannot-be-spoken,'' Martha said waving her had to the matter. ''You can leave whenever you wish, but please, wait past Christmas. It was hard to be alone last year without-''

''We'll stay, mom,'' Clark spoke quickly noticing his mother's emotional state. ''Don't worry.''

* * *

''We need to move!'' Ron said after Clark had dragged him to the porch. ''They might be out there still alive but dying or have been caught and you want to stay here and-''

''As someone who has a large family, I'd expect you to understand!'' Clark told Ron with a firm attitude. ''Before you dragged me with you away from the campsite, you practically bragged to us about how worried you were about your sister at your school.''

''Well yeah, so?'' Ron asked, before noticing he wasn't thinking clearly as the look on Clark's face pointed out. ''Sorry that was-''

SWOOSH!

Suddenly Clark grabbed Ron and took them both to a hillside not far from the house. As it was winter, there was a degree of snow covering the many stones there. Clark walked to one of the stones and blew most of the snow off it, revealing it to be a gravestone and that they were at a graveyard.

''Do the- lighting spell on that and read the name,'' Clark said with a hollow voice without turning to face Ron, but keeping his eyes in the gravestone.

''Lumos,'' Ron said pointing his wand at the gravestone and saw whose grave it was:

_JONATHAN KENT _

_1951 – 1995 _

''This is my father's grave,'' Clark said noting to Ron the gravestone's surname. ''He died two years ago protecting my secret. He was convinced that if the world found out about who I really was, they would reject me, out of fear. After he died, I left to find at least something about my heritage and left my mother alone. So I hope you understand what 'Family' means.''

''Yeah, I… I get it,'' Ron said nodding his head.

He had not truly lost any members of his family, thought there had been some close calls. But even if he hadn't lost yet anyone, Ron knew he had to appreciate that he still had his family and that Clark still had his mother.

''We'll go back after Christmas?'' Ron asked.

''We will go back and finish this after Christmas,'' Clark answered before grabbing Ron and speeded them both back to the farm.

* * *

The Christmas Eve came in a few days and at Kent Farm there were other visitors than just Ron. They were visited by two of Clark's childhood friends Pete Ross and Lana Lang. As Clark introduced Ron to them as someone doing some kind of research with and that Harry and Hermione were colleagues in that same research team, Ron noticed how Pete and Lana reminded him of himself and Hermione. Pete looked like Ron, a red haired chubby man with glasses that reminded of Harry and Lana was country raised girl who had had two boys as her friends. In a way Clark and his friends were like Ron and his friends. Still, the happy Christmas meal at the Kent Farm felt like Ron wasn't earning it. All the time, he could feel that something bad was happening to Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Godric's Hollow had been a disaster. Harry and Hermione had gone and found Harry's parents' grave there and the destroyed house. While they had brought Harry some closure that had been the only good finding and it had cost him his wand. Even thought it had been destroyed by an accident, Hermione felt guilty about it. To fight the quilt, she tried to push it on someone else. And she knew just who.

_''This council has been dispensed!'' a dark haired man who looked like older Malfoy spoke walking through the explosion. _

_''On whose authority?!'' The female councilwoman asked with authority. _

_''Mine,'' dark Malfoy said before shooting the councilwoman. ''The rest of you will be trialed and punished accordingly.'' _

_''What are you doing, Zod?'' Jor-El, who Hermione finally saw in the dream again, said naming the Malfoy look-a-like. ''This is madness!'' _

_''What I should have done years ago,'' was Zod's answer as more soldiers came to the room. ''These lawmakers, with their ENDLESS DEBATES have led Krypton to ruin!'' _

_''And if your forces prevail?'' Jor-El asked. ''You will be the leader of NOTHING!'' _

_''Then join me,'' Zod suggested. ' Help me save our race. We'll start anew. We'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state.'' _

_''And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Zod?'' Jor-El asked as a dare. ''You?'' _

_Zod was taken aback by Jor-El offending dare. _

_''Don't do this, El,'' Zod said passively begging. ''The last thing I want is us to be enemies.''_

_ ''You have abandoned the principles that bound us together,'' Jor-El spoke, with Hermione noticing the parallels between their issues and Voldemort's cause. ''You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honor the man you once were, Zod, not this monster you have become.'' _

_''Take him too!'' Zod ordered and soon Hermione had to follow Jor-El's escort. _

_Hermione followed the soldiers escorting Jor-El throughout the hallways until they were faced by a floating… something that was floating in the air. _

_''Sir, is everything alright?'' the floating thing asked Jor-El. _

_The soldiers told it to move out of the way, but when Jor-El nodded to it; it flashed a bright light and gave Jor-El a chance to fight himself free. _

_''Get me Lara,'' Jor-El asked of the floating thing and it formed the face of the woman Hermione had seen in the first dream. _

_''Jor,'' Lara-image spoke, ''behind you!'' _

_More soldiers appeared, but Jor-El managed to defeat them with the sidearm he had taken from his escorting soldiers. _

_''I need you to prepare the launch,'' Jor-El told Lara. ''I'll be with you shortly. Miss Granger, we must move hastily.'' _

_''Now you can speak to me?'' Hermione said as she began to run with Jor-El. _

_''This is memory that has to go as it originally happened,'' Jor-El said. ''We can only communicate when I'm not interacting with the people from my memories.'' _

_''And what about last time's freezing time?'' _

_''I merely delayed that memory's ending,'' Jor-El explained. ''What did you wish to speak to me with?'' _

_''Your advise didn't work!'' Hermione said accusingly. ''We went to Godric's Hollow where Voldemort killed Harry's parents and all this started, but it didn't do any good. Harry's wand got destroyed and we were almost caught!'' _

_''I told you, we both know only as much,'' Jor-El said as they finally ran outside and Hermione was really taken by surprise by the scenery of Jor-El's world. ''H'RAKA!'' _

_A gigantic dragonfly looking thing flew to them and took them on a flight. _

_''I apologize for your losses, but did you manage to gain anything?'' Jor-El asked as they flew._

_ ''Closure to Harry's parents, but not much else!'' Hermione yelled through the wind._

_ ''This memory closes once we land, so we don't have much time!'' Jor-El told Hermione. ''I cannot give you any advices if you don't tell me what all you gained.''_

_ Hermione reviewed in her mind all that had happened in Godric's Hollow. At the gravesite, in front of Harry's parents' house and at Bathilda Bagshot's house. There had been that gravestone that had that strange symbol on it and Hermione had taken that book from Baghilda's house… _

_''Have you located the codex?'' Jor-El asked suddenly and they landed. _

_''It is just below the central core,'' the floating thing spoke, ''but I must warn you: Breaking into the Birthing Chamber is a-'' _

_''Nobody cares any more, Kelex!'' Jor-El said losing his robes and leaving just bodysuit on, ready to jump off. ''The world is coming to an end.''_

_ ''Wait!'' Hermione said stopping Jor-El from jumping off yet. ''We found a strange symbol on a gravestone and-''_

_ ''Research that symbol!'' Jor-El said and jumped. _

Hermione woke up and began to think what Jor-El had told. She tried to remember what that symbol had looked like and if she had seen it somewhere. Walking outside to try and think, she found Harry trying to repair his own wand with Hermione's.

''That's not going to work,'' Hermione said. ''Remember what happened with Ron's wand? You're going to need to get a replacement.''

* * *

In Christmas morning in Kent Farm, both Ron and Clark woke up to the sound of familiar voice coming somewhere near.

_''…Ron…'' _

''Was that what I think it was?'' Clark asked speeding to Ron's guestroom. ''Where did it come from?''

''It sounded like Hermione,'' Ron said getting up and pulled out something silvery.

''What exactly is that?'' Clark asked pointing at the silvery thing.

''It's a Deluminator Dumbledore left me in his will,'' Ron said looking at it. ''Harry got the Snitch from his first Quiddlich Match and Hermione got a children's book.''

''What-tich match?'' Clark said bewildered as Ron clicked some button in the Deluminator. ''Wow, what is that?''

Some kind of light flew out of the Deluminator and entered Ron's chest. At first Ron had a blank look on his face, but it got clearer and illuminated.

''Pack your stuff,'' Ron said turning to his things. ''I know where we need to go.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I'm aiming to post one chapter per week. Or to keep that as the minimum. If there won't be a chapter posted next week, don't worry, I will be writing it, but it's just late.

Also, do you people wish to have a paralleling side plot with the Dark Entity of this chapter's opening scene or should I just drop the matter? I have planned a plotline that stays in canon with what will coming in May 2016. That means Clark won't encounter this said Dark Entity(who, by the way, is in my mind played by Ben Affleck).

**Replies to reviews:**

**Nightwing13: **Well, any human wearing the pendant will be able to contact Jor-El through dream state, but I don't think Harry will do that. He has already enough to deal with Voldemort in his head.

**Scott: **You have given me a lot to think about. So many points and issues. I can understand I may have gone a little too far with the length of travel Ron apparated him and Clark to. They might have had some troubles with it. Like in a Harry Potter/NCIS crossover I read awhile ago. They had a few drops in the Atlantic Ocean if that makes you feel better. They had to apparate multiple times while crossing the Atlantic, I guess. The legilimency will happen to Clark in during the story, I don't think I need to tell where.

**Wonderbee31: **Hermione works as an anchor through Jor-El and the group, but I don't think she knows how to explain Jor-El to them. Harry would immediately want to destroy the pendant as he would view it as a horcrux and Ron would be also somewhat not trusting towards it. I don't also think Hermione would be willing to return the pendant to Clark at first. She might keep it on herself for more guidance from Jor-El.

**BikerSHAM: **I have planned much and for a long time. I have the whole plot in my head. You and everyone else reading this story will be very pleased.


	9. Reunitings

**Author's notes: **This chapter was posted a day later than promised. the reason for that is because I bought South Park: The Stick Of Truth and most of my free time was spent playing it than writing this chapter. I also plan to add some actors to my profile under this story's synopsis so that the new characters in their cameos and introductions can be better visualized.

* * *

**Reunitings**

There was snow and it was cold in one of the many forests of the Great Britain. Most of them were occupied by the muggleborn wizard families trying to hide from the Snatchers and Deatheaters hunting them. The muggleborns kept their faith in Harry Potter and that he would be, wherever he was, planning on how to defeat Voldemort. But there was also another rumor about a man with the strength of giants and who was carrying a mockery of the symbol of Slytheryn on his chest.

''Cover me,'' Clark told Ron before jumping off a tree to a pack of snatchers and their victims.

The element of surprise was Clark's strongest edge against people who were shooting beams that could affect him. And he had to move fast with strict accuracy in disarming the snatchers and making sure they didn't shoot him. It was made easier knowing that Ron was sitting in a vantage point watching Clark's back. In a way, that was Clark's way of giving Ron a chance of redeeming himself after that outburst that had separated them from Harry and Hermione.

''Here, take these,'' Clark said giving the snatchers' wands to the muggleborns since their wands had been confiscated, '' and get of the country.''

''Wait,'' one of the muggleborns asked before Clark managed to speed away. ''Who are you?''

''A friend,'' Clark said before boosting down and jumped up, up and away to the treetops.

* * *

''They have been here,'' Ron said inspecting the clearing and the disappearing tracks in the snow. ''We missed them.''

''If the tracks are still visible, we can still try catch up with them,'' Clark said scanning the tracks with his vision. ''You think they have made any progress with the locket?''

''What kind of progress do you mean?'' Ron asked turning to face Clark. ''I hate to say it, but the whole thing has been a wild goose chase since we failed to destroy the locket in the first place and-''

''Try being more optimistic,'' Clark said crossing his hands. ''If you don't believe in the whole mission, why did you even-''

''I WANT TO STOP HIM TOO!'' Ron yelled at Clark, but not as angry as when they were separated from the others. ''I didn't want to leave them in the first time, I admit I was upset, but that thing… It whispered things in my ear when I wore it, made me think bad about everyone and-''

''I believe you,'' Clark said calming Ron down. ''If it truly has a piece of a soul inside, it can probably act that way. I heard myself whispers inside it when I tried to destroy it and at the ministry when we were trying to track it. An entity that feels threatened does everything it can to survive. I'm sure Harry and Hermione will understand that.''

Ron didn't respond to that, but looked down to the ground and pulled out the Deluminator. Clicking few switches in it, the ball of light flew out and into Ron's chest. The look on his face turned illuminated of the new knowledge and after grabbing a hold of Clark, they apparated to their next destination.

* * *

Another show over and she could go back to her room to rest. Magic had that affect in people that it was exciting to see things with blind eye and not have their mind explain. Of course her audience had taken to think it was all smoke and mirrors and not real supernatural phenomena. Frankly, that was what she loved about her job as a magical performer.

Changing from her performance outfit to her casual clothing, she was ready to go home from the theater. But when she stepped out, there was an unfamiliar car waiting for her. Or actually it was a limousine.

''Miss Zatara,'' the driver, older english gentleman, said stepping out of the front and opened the door for her at the back, ''Happy New Year, and good to see you again. If you don't mind, Mr. Wayne would wish to speak with you.''

''O-kay,'' she said and stepped inside the limo.

''Happy New Year to you too,'' the man in suit inside the limo said. ''Liked your show, by the way. It was a big improvement from pulling a coin behind someone's ear and turning it to bubbles.''

''Thanks, I guess,'' she said looking at a sad boy she had last seen years ago now grown to adult. He seemed calm, but also like holding back some negative emotion.

''It made actually think, could it have really been real magic,'' he said pulling something from his jacket. ''Because if it was, then you might be able tell me about these. Tell me, are they really magic wands?''

She took them to her own hands and looked at them. They really were magic wands, not the kind of ones she used, but like the ones used in Britain. Not knowing how to respond, simply asked where he had found them.

''That is an interesting story,'' he said without humor in his voice. ''A few nights ago, there was a racket in my company's stock yard. I think they were cult members, had masks and tattoos. They are in Blackgate now. They also had those on them and they used them to torture my workers. The RND-department tried to find out how they work, with no luck. That is why I came to ask you.''

She took her time thinking what to say. All those years ago when they had first met as children, she had found him alone outside his own birthday party with no joy to celebrate. And so she had used her own magic trying to cheer him up and now that good deed had come back to haunt her.

''What are you going to do, if I say they are real magic wands?''

The man in suit leaned closer to her.

''If they are and there are more others like them, people will panic and as you are a semipublic magical celebrity, they will come after you first,'' he said with concern for her in his eyes. ''I can protect you, but I need you to tell me what and who these people are.''

She looked back to him and his charm and sincerity made her give in.

''Yes, they are magic wands.''

The man in suit leaned back to the window between them and the driver and knocked to it.

''Alfred, to the cave.''

* * *

Another spot and another chance to try to find them, Clark and Ron attempted to find Harry and Hermione from another forest. It kept on snowing and it was difficult to see, except for Clark's vision powers. However the protective enchantments that Hermione usually put around their campsite were enough to keep even Clark from finding them. Because of that, they just waited out for hours to find something and if Harry and Hermione were going to leave again under their noses, Clark should have been able to at least hear that. Waiting, however, was boring. Until suddenly…

''What is that?'' Clark said as he saw something that looked like a ghost. ''A ghost deer?''

''What?'' Ron asked and looked at it as well. ''I think that is a patronus.''

''I don't see any Dementors,'' Clark said looking around. ''Wait is that Harry?''

A faintly seen figure was moving behind the ghostly deer. It looked like it was following the deer like possessed. And after close inspection, by Clark's vision, they could see it truly was Harry. Not going to him immediately, Clark and Ron followed him to see where he and the deer were going. Eventually they ended up to a pond and the deer disappeared.

''Where did it go?'' Clark said looking around, managing to see something or someone apparete away in the distance. ''And what is Harry doing?''

Harry had used some spell to break the ice covering, stripped down and was ready to jump.

''That deer made him to commit suicide!''

* * *

Harry had followed the doe to a pond and disappeared. But in the bottom of the pond Harry saw it the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry broke the ice covering the pond and tried to use Accio spell to pull the sword up, but it was enhanced not to respond to it. He had to dive into the pond's icy water and get it.

The water was cold as Harry dove deeper to the pond wearing only his underwear and the locket. But as Harry got closer to the sword, the horcrux began to fight and strangle him with the chain. Before thinking he was about to die, the water began to boil warmer and to hotter temperatures from the icy coldness Harry had dived into. And then he felt being pulled up to the surface.

''What the HELL is wrong with you!?'' a voice said to him. ''Why didn't you take this off when you went in?''

Harry shook his head and as his vision cleared he saw Ron and Clark. They were both there, Ron in a basic winter wear and Clark in a dark long trench coat with the white S-symbol glowing over the black t-shirt.

''Tell us this was what you were diving in for,'' Clark said holding the sword of Gryffindor.

''Yeah, how did you get here?'' Harry said nodding his head in disbelief of seeing them back with him.

''Long story,'' Ron said, ''did you cast that patronus?''

''No, mine's a stag,'' Harry told taking his clothes and began to redress himself. ''We have the sword, we can destroy the locket now. Ron, I think you should be the one to do it.''

''What?'' Ron said surprised. ''Why me?''

''I don't know, I just feel like you should be the one to do it,'' Harry said as he had gotten his clothes back on, but still shivered from coldness.

''Here,'' Clark said giving his black coat to Harry, ''but how can we destroy the locket if we can't open it?''

''I can open it,'' Harry said surprising Clark and Ron, ''I can use Parsel tongue to open it.''

''When did you figure that would work?'' Clark asked before shaking his head and put the locket on a stone. ''Or never mind, let's just destroy it.''

''I don't think I can do it,'' Ron said as Clark was handing him the sword. ''You remember what I told you back there, I think it's affecting on me more than all you.''

''I'm not saying that it won't fight back,'' Harry said encouragingly. ''You have to be stronger it. You have to show it that you are stronger than it is.''

''He is,'' Clark said, ''but even if it fights back, there is three of us and one of it. You need help, we help, because that is what friends are for.''

''Thanks, mate,'' Ron said and raised the sword up ready to strike. ''Harry, open it.''

Harry spoke parsel tongue to the locket and it opened shooting blackness out of itself to air. In middle of the out flying blackness, Harry and Clark could hear taunting whispers aimed towards Ron.

''_I have seen your heart and it's mine… Sixth son for a mother who wished for a daughter… least loved for your love desires your friend…''_

''RON! STRIKE IT WITH THE SWORD!'' Harry yelled to his friend as the black smoke to the forms of Harry and Hermione.

''_Why did you come back_?'' the Voldemort-Hermione asked in evil and insulting voice. ''_We were so much better without you_.''

''DON'T LISTEN TO IT!'' Clark yelled to Ron, supporting him. ''DESTROY THE LOCKET!''

''_Your mother told me that she would take me to live with her as a son_,'' the Voldemort-Harry said in cold and emotionless voice. ''_And_ _since you won't be any good either_-''

This was where Clark stepped in and unleashed his heat vision to the black smoke copies of Harry and Hermione. They had been about to do something that would have brought Ron down when the heat beams hit them and broke the copies.

''IT'S DOWN!'' Clark said still shooting fire at the black smoke. ''DO IT NOW-''

But then the black smoke took hold of the fire beams and climbed their way spiraling on the beams to Clark's eyes and brought him down.

'_'YOU! FREAK_!'' Voldemort's voice came out, this time as angered yelling. ''_YOU_ _HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE! YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THIS WORLD. YOU ARE A PARIAH, A THING FOUND IN THE FIELD_!''

The voice changed and the black smoke took another form, of a middle aged man in a white shirt, old jeans and a brown coat. It brought more black smoke around itself and Clark so Harry couldn't get between them or do anything to help

''Dad?'' Clark said disbelieved seeing the image of his father.

''_What are you doing, Clark_?'' the Voldemort copy of Jonathan Kent said taunting and bulling Clark lying on the ground. ''_I told you to keep your powers a secret. And you let these people know! You carry that thing as mark to make people know that you are not like them? I died to protect your secret and now here you are, boasting for everyone to see. You didn't just let me die, YOU KILLED ME, CLARK! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! YOU ARE JUST A THING I FOUND ON_-''

Ron brought the sword down to the locket and the mockery of Jonathan Kent's memory faded away. The horcrux inside the locket was destroyed.

''Clark, are you alright?'' Harry said helping Clark back on his feet.

''As soon as I get to the Sun,'' Clark said rubbing his eyes. ''Is Ron-''

''Fine, mate,'' Ron said holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor and showed them the destroyed horcrux. ''That's three down.''

''And four to go,'' Clark said turning to Harry. ''Where's the campsite?''

* * *

In America, a muggleborn witch had come to seek sanctuary from her muggle brother. The Brother was unaware of his sister being a witch, only knowing that she had been studying abroad. They had reunited with each other in front of a constructing site of a building the Brother had been building. He was a child progeny who had recently managed to become very rich and as his wealth had begun to grow, he had begun to build a rising empire around it.

The Sister had just managed to escape from her captors and had come to America to thinking the Deatheaters wouldn't follow her there, but unfortunately, two of them had and as she didn't wish for her brother to die because of her, she had jumped in front of the killing curse aimed at him. She died in her brother's arms, very quickly.

The Brother was enraged, and as he ran away, he lured the two Deatheaters to the construction site and used his knowledge of the place against them. The other Deatheater died under falling debris and the sister's brother was caught off guard when the brother lunged at him with a cement iron. First the wand flew of the Deatheater's hands and then he was brought down as the Brother kept hitting him with the iron.

''Beaten, by a mere 'muggle','' the Brother said taunting his sister's killer in the ground, with the word they had called him.

''No, you will lose…'' the Deatheater coughed in the ground still barely alive, ''…everything.''

''NO! I BEAT YOU!'' the Brother said angered, before striking the iron into the back of his sister's murder. ''Me, LEX LUTHOR!''

* * *

**Author's notes: **What can I say? Well, nothing comes to mind. I'll just reply to your reviews.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**HeywireEagle**: Fine! I'll change it somewhere in the future.

**Scott**: You give me a lot to reply to, so I'm trying to keep this short. Batman won't be meeting Clark and there will not be early versions of the Justice League. That is Zack Snyder's job. But there is a possibility to something similar that is closer to this date and has a 'Justice' in it's name.

Bellatrix will get some nightmares, or something close to the, when she shows up. Guess by who.

**Cubinho**: What do you mean too fast?

**Wonderbee31**: They found back! And as you see, Ron and Clark have bonded as friends as Ron destroyed the horcrux when it attacked Clark and not when he saw it make a bitching Hermione. Bros before Hoes!

**Exodus5**: Considering Ben Affleck's age and the movies he starred in during the late 90s, I could imagine him as a Year Zero staged Batman. Zack Snyder is going to bring us an older Batman so he might as well have started around this time

For Jor-El's connection with Hermione through the command key. in DC Universe magic and science have always been at odds. I'd say that Jor-El inside the pendant is using magical field of protective enchantments to assimilate something close to Wifi and so communicate with Hermione or whoever is in closest proximity to the Command Key.

And I won't be using any more scenes from the movie. Or at least not at that large scale

**Tregun**: Good to hear you like the story. They were untrusting towards Clark in the beginning, but as Clark managed to prove himself, they saw that Clark had earned their trust.

**JasonDragon64:** He is not a wizard. The reason he manage to take out the Deatheaters is BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN!


	10. The Symbol

**Author's notes: **I realized that If this version of_ The Deathly Hollows_ co-exists in DC Universe, Voldemort must have taken a few extra steps to make sure some powerful magical entities won't interfere with his plans. That is where Batman and Zatanna have a legit reason to be here working behind the scenes while Clark is with our the _Boy Who Lived_.

* * *

**The Symbol**

The return of Ron and Clark had been the best thing that had happened to Harry in the long time they during the search for horcruxes. With the locket destroyed, they were one more step towards their victory against Voldemort. On their way back to the campsite, Harry was afraid that they wouldn't be able to find back due to Hermione's protective enchantments, but surprisingly they found back quickly and easily. As they approached the tent, Hermione's head peaked out scouting for the arrivals. Clark and Ron didn't know why, but it was due to Harry having Hermione's wand and Harry's wand having been destroyed.

''Hey, great to see you too,'' Clark said waving to Hermione as she walked outside, marching towards Ron. ''Oh, it's gonna be like that.''

''YOU! RONALD WEASLEY!'' Hermione screamed enraged as she barged at Ron. ''YOU LEAVE US FOR WEEKS AND JUST COME BACK LIKE-''

BOOOOM!

A loud sonic boom from a single clap of hands by Clark and Hermione went silent. She did still have a furious look on her face, but that was also taken down by Clark's burning red eyes. Those however didn't stay on for long due to black tar surrounding them.

''Argh, that's hurts,'' Clark said rubbing his eyes and turned to talk to Hermione. ''One, you have every right to be angry. Two, blame the bad guy and not him. He has already done enough to redeem himself. Three, you have any of that healing potion you used to heal Ron after we raided the Ministry? My eyes are-''

''And what happened to your eyes exactly?'' Hermione asked, with her voice signaling that she was still upset at Ron, to who she still kept on glancing over Clark's shoulder.

''This thing happened to him,'' Ron said showing Hermione the remains of the locket. ''We destroyed the horcrux. And found the sword of Gryffindor.''

Catching up to all that had happened to both parties took time, which was spent inside the tent. As Clark explained to Harry and Hermione how he and Ron had stayed on his parents' farm in Smallville, Harry told how he and Hermione had been passing from one place to another looking for clues, before trying their luck at Godric's Hollow. The place where Harry's parents had died and where his wand had also been destroyed in a trap Voldemort had left waiting for him.

''Sorry to hear about that,'' Clark said rubbing the _Essence of Dittany_ to his eyes and pointed his jacket. ''You can take one from those I have taken from snatchers and some Deatheaters when saving muggleborns.''

''Have you been running around, fighting Deatheaters and saving muggleborns while wearing that thing?'' Hermione asked pointing at the white S-symbol in Clark's shirt.

''Yes, it seemed like a good idea,'' Clark said as Hermione pulled out a book. ''Why?''

''It reminded me of this,'' Hermione said showing her book, _The Tales of Beetle and the Bard_, specifically the part where there was the owner's signature. ''See how Dumbledore wrote his name. He didn't use a normal A in Albus, but this strange symbol.''

''What is it?'' Clark asked looking it. ''I don't know, but we found it in a gravestone in Godric's Hollow,'' Hermione said putting the book open on the table between them. ''It was in the grave of Ignitus Pewerell, I have been doing research on the name but only found the story in this book.''

''Wasn't Luna's father wearing that at Bill's and Fleur's wedding?'' Ron said looking at the symbol.

''The wedding that was attacked and you escaped from before meeting me?'' Clark asked to clarify.

''Yes, I remember Krum's anger towards Mr. Lovegood for wearing it,'' Harry said taking a closer look at it. ''Krum said it was Grindewald's mark.''

''So it's either very old mark of Pewerell Family or some old dark wizard's mark?'' Clark said telling how he had understood the whole symbol thing. ''Would it be a bad idea to go ask Mr. Lovegood what it really is?''

* * *

A car with black tinted windows and fake license plates drove into the cave. The driver parked the car to its designated area and began to walk towards his work place in another side of the cave. His lair was still under construction as some machinery wasn't properly installed yet and his workplace still needed to be connected to the computers and other forensic devices. As he was about to pull off his cowl as he was about to enter his work place, he was confronted by his house guest.

''I don't recall authorizing Alfred into letting you in here,'' he said walking past her and laid the evidence he had collected to the desks.

''And I don't recall agreeing to play house with someone who goes out every night dressed like that,'' she said with her hands crossed. ''And doing God knows what.''

''More of those cult members tonight,'' he said not turning back to her, but showed bunch of wands in his hand. ''I managed to disarm them and learnt why they're here.''

''Oh, really?'' she said realizing what he had just said. ''And why is that for?''

''They're a scouting party, like the first ones I fought before Christmas,'' he said, still not looking at her. ''The more I take out, the more they keep sending. Unless they find what they are looking for-''

''Okay, I got it. Now- OH GOD!'' she said walking next to him and saw his grim appearance in lamp's light. ''Please take that thing off.''

''As I was saying,'' he said pulling his cowl off his head, ''the scouting party is here looking for something. Unless I find it first, I can stop them from coming here at all and stop more of them from coming.''

''_And how will you do that it you don't even know what that is_?'' said a strange, unfamiliar voice and a stranger walked out from the shadows.

* * *

''I don't think this stuff works correctly,'' Clark said rubbing his eyes as they climbed up the hill. ''My sight is not getting any better and I think my hearing is also getting worse.''

The next plan was to find out what the symbol Dumbledore had left in Hermione's book by visiting Xenofilius Lovegood. If it was a clue, it was worth investigating. And frankly, they had no idea what to do next. Also, they were facing some setbacks as the destruction of the locket had left its mark in Clark. His eyes had begun to show loss of his vision powers and now his hearing was also getting worse. The Essence of Dittany did help at some amount, but as the Sun had not come out in the cold winter weather, Clark had not gotten a chance to get healed from his condition.

Harry knocked the door of the weird looking house Ron had pointed out. The house was really strangely designed compared to the other houses, especially Ron's family house that they had walked past after apparating. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to enter and talk to Mr. Lovegood as explaining Clark would take too much time. He would just wait and keep watch outside with a DA token coin.

''Whose there?'' Clark still managed to hear from inside.

''Jehovah's Witnesses,'' Clark chuckled under his breath as he backed out and watched the others get inside.

Clark pulled out his token coin and kept watch over it time to time to see if any of the three wizards had any messages to him. Nothing so far and with his hearing down, the token coin was Clark's only connection to his friends. Too bad it didn't work as two-way phone.

* * *

The stranger didn't look like the cultists that the vigilante had faced off earlier. His eyes were white under a dark blue fedora hat and he was wearing as same colored cloak over a suit. From his neck there was hanging a necklace made from silvery pieces. The sight of the stranger in his home made the vigilante step between him and the female magician and throws his custom made projectiles at the stranger.

''WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!'' the vigilante yelled furiously at the stranger as the projectiles phased through him.

''_I have walked this world for long time and I have visited this cave continuously during it_,'' the stranger said cryptically. ''_And who I am, is not important, for to everyone I am only merely… a Stranger_.''

''Why are you here?'' the magician asked peaking behind the vigilante's covering.

''_A great evil is fighting the last phases of his war_,'' the stranger spoke approaching the two. ''_There are forces opposing him, but even so, Voldemort has begun to send scouts to expand his reign after the Kingdom has fallen_.''

''Volde-'' the vigilante was about to ask, but the stranger silenced him.

''_That name has been tabooed_,'' the stranger spoke. ''_Speak his name as a mortal, like you, and his forces will find you_.''

The vigilante and the magician exchanged glances as the stranger walked to the computers and using some of his forces to bring images to the screens.

''_The man on the left is who has sent the scouts here and the object on the right is what he is seeking to find here_.'' The magician immediately recognized the object.

''The Helmet of Nabu.''

''Who's Nabu?'' the vigilante asked.

''One of the Lords of Order,'' the magician said, ''and one of the most powerful magical entities in the world. It is said that Nabu's spirit lives inside the helmet and whoever wears it gets to possess Nabu's powers.''

The vigilante gave her a glare.

''Dad told me.''

''Lord of Order,'' the vigilante said looking at the images. ''Could Nabu be able stop the head of the snake here or could the head of the snake use Nabu's Helmet to make himself even more powerful?''

''_Kent Nelson_,'' the stranger said before beginning to fade away. ''_He was the last person to possess the Helmet. Find his friends, find Kent Nelson, find the Helmet before Voldemort does_.''

The vigilante pulled his cowl back on and begun to walk back to his car.

''You coming?'' he asked for the magician stopping to hear a response.

''SEHOLCGNIKROW RAEPPA!'' was heard behind him and soon both of them were driving out of the cave and towards the city.

* * *

Clark grabbed snow from the ground and rubbed it in his face. He felt weak, like all his powers were being drained away from him. Also no Sun for weeks after destroying the locket had given him the feeling like there literally was a black hole inside him. Couple of times, Clark had felt like he was about to faint, but the he was no good to Harry or his friends out cold.

Then he saw dark clad characters in skull masks advancing the house.

''Boy Scout to Bookworm,'' Clark spoke to the token coin. ''KKK possibly heading your way.''

Clark looked up to the token coin for response.

''_Bookworm to Boy Scout, we need an extraction. Jump in when it explodes_.''

''When what explodes?'' Clark said looking at the token coin.

BOOOOOOOM!

The upper floor of the house exploded and then Clark understood. That was the distraction for the Deatheaters where Clark was supposed to snatch and escape with his friends. He speeded to the middle of the explosion and found Harry, Ron and Hermione getting up on their feet.

''Brief me when were clear,'' Clark said, oddly out of breath after running. ''Hermione… jump on my back. Harry, Ron, to my sides… get ready to… jump…''

''Hurry, mate!'' Ron said looking back as Deatheaters were coming.

''Up, up and-''

Clark boosted down and jumped up in the air.

Hermione screamed out of fear, Ron shouted of excitement and Harry was silent, but his face told he had adrenaline going through him too. But then suddenly, Clark began to feel worse again and lost his control of the jump.

''APPARATE US ELSEWHERE!'' Clark yelled before letting go and felt the apparating happen. Then he felt his body hit the ground.

''Well, well,'' unfamiliar, gleeful voice said over Clark and he felt a wand poking his back. ''What do we have here?''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I followed the pattern from the movie here. The snatchers caught up with our heroes right after visiting Xenophilius Lovegood. Next stop is the Malfoy Manor. How do you suppose Clark can make it there in his condition?

**Replies to reviews:**

**Wonderbee31: **Batman and Zatanna. As Batman is in his Year Zero phase, he needs consultation on that field and I like those stories where they work together. Yeah, that was why I put Luthor there. As the Deatheaters have snake-styled S-tattoos, he might confuse them for Superman's S-shield in the future and the rest writes itself. And anything can happen with the condition Clark is in now.

**JasonDragon64:** Ron is okay. Clark made sure of that. Thought it might take the Malfoy Manor experience to totally fix their relationship. Jor-El will be heard of again.

**NothernLights25: **I hope I can do as good or better in the future.

**southern-reader:** ENOUGH WITH THAT THING ALREADY! IT'S FIXED! IT'S TORNADO NOW!

**Scott: **Thanks. Not gonna happen and not gonna happen. But that third thing is gonna happen in the next chapter with one of the most intimidating demons of the whole DC Universe.

**Guest: **Luthor was a cameo. That's it. We won't hear from him again. Bruce however has B-plot involvement of working behind the scenes with Zatanna.


	11. The Demon

**Author's notes:** Well, this was a long one. And here I brought in an old team of heroes. Veterans, who even today might truly kick ass.

* * *

**_The Demon_**

_Those idiots. Already he had sent out two scouting parties and all of them had been subdued. HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE!? No one in the American Magic Society knew about his Deatheaters in there and there was no possibility that muggles could have defeated them. As long as the Helmet Of Nabu was not in his possessing, the Elder Wand would be just another wand to be used if Nabu were ally himself with the Order of Phoenix. It was important to find both the Elder Wand and the Helmet or there would be no absolute power for Lord Voldemort._

_With Dumbledore gone, he had thought himself to be truly unstoppable, but he wasn't. After searching the Grimmauld Place 12 where Potter had been hiding and finding the evidence of the Order's old allies, the Justice Society and their liaison to the Lords of Order and Chaos. If they were to find out what he was doing, the Deatheaters would be stopped by something no one on this Earth could be able to control. The Spirit of Vengeance… _

Harry's mind returned to reality. He now knew that Voldemort was truly going for the Deathly Hollows and especially for the Elder Wand. Getting on his feet and ready tell the others when he saw the Snatchers and Deatheaters advancing them, Clark weak on the ground with Greyback the Werewolf standing over him and Hermione pointing her wand at Harry's face before feeling a burning and stinging feeling in his face.

''So who actually is this guy?'' Greyback said turning Clark over and saw the S-symbol in his shirt. ''And what is this supposed to stand for?''

SMACK!

Clark used the strength he had left to punch Greyback off him and get up. The blackness still covering his eyes was still making him weaker. Heat vision, hearing, speed and durability were down and with only strength left he was running on fumes. Limping at jogging speed, Clark managed to incapacitate at least two snatchers before being brought down with the crusiatus curse.

''AARGH!'' Clark let out in pain as he was brought down again and felt cold slicing feeling in his wrists when some magical rope was tied around them.

''So what do we got?'' Clark could barely hear the snatchers talking.

''Runaways, by the looks of 'em.''

''Except that one. What is he?''

''Hey, look! This one has a the lightning scar!''

''IS IT POTTER!?''

''Can't say, his face looks like its infected.''

''Look at this! A Shiny Sword with jewels.''

''Okay, here is what we're going to do: We take Potter to someone who can identify if it really is Potter, these two to be inspected and the S-man there-''  
During the discussion, Clark had managed to get on his feet and tried to run over the snatchers but then saw them holding his friends at wandpoint. With his powers down and his hands tied, there was little he could do to help them.

''Levicorpus!'' Greyback said pointing his wand at Clark and suddenly he was pulled to hang from the air by his ankle. ''Let's take him with us too.''

* * *

It was early in the morning in in a boxing ring of an old Brownstone. An old man in his mid-fifties, but still in great shape, was doing his boxing moves in the ring with his old heavy weight championship belt, trunks and the robe and gloves with his boxing name written on them. It made him feel like a young man again and he knew he could go on like this for decades.

''Ted Grant?'' a voice called out to him from behind and he turned around delivering a punch to it direction. The vigilante in bat-costume evaded the punch and countered it with a punch to the stomach.

''Not bad,'' old man said unfazed by the punch and loosed his gloves. ''You're definitely not a fluke, Mr. Wayne.''

The vigilante took a step back, but his face, what was shown, was unfazed.

''Anyone who fights for the cause is not unknown to the Society,'' old man said as he hung the gloves up his neck. ''You got the motif like any of us else did. So what do I owe the pleasure?''

''Kent Nelson,'' the vigilante spoke. ''He was your friend and the last keeper of the Helmet of Nabu.''

The old man was caught off guard on the response.

''Why do you wanna know?''

''Voldem-''

''DON'T SAY IT!'' a girl's voice said and the old man saw a woman dressed as a stage magician, complete with a top hat. ''The stranger said that name is tabooed!''

''Hey, ain't you Giovanni's kid?'' old man asked the woman coming out of the dark shadows behind the vigilante. ''And were you about to say Voldemort? I thought that guy was-''

Suddenly people in dark cloaks and skullmasks appeared around the ring, ready to point their wands at them.

''SDNAW NRUT OTNI SLICNEP!'' the magician yelled with her hands spread to point at the intruders and their wands turned into pencils.  
As the intruders were now unarmed, the vigilante jumped out of the ring and begun to beat all of them up one punch at the time in a freeflow motion.

''Giovanni would be proud,'' old man told to the magician watching the vigilante's fighting. ''You sure know spellbinding and how to pick 'em.''

* * *

The Malfoy Manor. That was where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Clark were taken. Before they had been taken in, Hermione had managed to hex Harry's face to become swollen and nearly unrecognizable, so the snatchers didn't know for sure if they had caught Harry or not. Clark's presence and appearance with the S-symbol in his chest had however given them the image that it was a mockery against the Symbol of Slytherin. Also his powers had their curiosity tempted to know who and what he was.

The Snatchers had marched in and shouted to the inhabitants that they had Harry Potter. On Clark's account, he was barely able to make out what was happening as his senses were down. Basically, whoever they had brought to identify if Harry was Harry had not been sure or just pretending he wasn't sure. Ron and Hermione were identified, and so it was decided that Harry was Harry, which turned some crazy witch thrilled as she seemed have a fetish torturing muggleborns. Clark was to be held there until Voldemort had been informed about Harry been caught.

It was not going well for the four of them, but it went even worse when the crazy witch, who was called Bellatrix, saw they had the sword of Gryffindor.

''WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?'' Bellatrix yelled so loud that even Clark could hear it at Hermione's face. ''IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED IN MY VAULT IN GRINGOTTS! DID YOU BREAK IN AND STEAL IT!?''

''We didn't steal it…'' Hermione tried to speak as she was being held at knifepoint. ''…found it…''

''LIAR! WHAT ELSE DID YOU STEAL!?''

At that point Clark saw Ron attempting to charge at Bellatrix to save Hermione, but failed miserably.

''Take them down to the cellars,'' Bellatrix ordered as Ron was pulled off, ''everyone except the mudblood… and him.''

Harry and Ron were dragged down to the cellars as Clark and Hermione were held upstairs for questioning/torturing. Down there, Harry and Ron found that they were not the only captives in the Malfoy Manor. There was also Luna Lovegood, who, as they had learnt from desperate Xenophilius, had been taken as leverage against the head editor of the Quibbler. Besides her, Harry managed to recognize Mr. Ollivander, of whom he had had dreams of Voldemort torturing him, the goblin Griphook and another man he or Ron couldn't identify.

''Jason Blood,'' the man said introducing himself to them. ''It is an pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potter. Just hope it would have been in a better circumstances.''

''Why are you being held here?'' Harry asked while Ron was scouting from ventilation holes on what was going on upstairs.

''I am an occultist, which made me a person of interest to these people,'' Jason answered. ''They saw me as a muggle at first, but due to my advanced understanding of magic and chants, I am now seen as a threat. I tried to fight them when they came for me, but my chants took too long to work and I was subdued. I have been waiting for a chance to use the magic they do not bother to know of against them all the time I have been held here. The company is fine, but I grow weary of waiting.''

''Griphook!'' Ron said suddenly as he beamed at the goblin. ''They are coming to bring you upstairs. When they ask you if the sword is a fake, you have to tell them that it is a fake! Can you do that?!''

The goblin looked at Ron for a moment and nodded. Almost immediately, someone who Harry recognized a Wormtail came to collect Griphook. Listening on what was happening upstairs; Harry heard Griphook keeping his promise and told Bellatrix that the sword was a fake. After that they heard Clark grunting in pain.

''Bellatrix is torturing Clark now,'' Ron said scouting outside.

''Then this is the time to move,'' Jason said getting up on his feet. ''Do you know any places where to go from here?''

''The Shell Cottage,'' Ron said giving an option. ''That is where Charlie and Fleur said they would move after their wedding and it's also a safe house for the Order.''

''These two are too weak to fight,'' Jason said looking at Luna and Mr. Ollivander. ''I'll send them there and we three save others upstairs.''

''We can't apparate from here,'' Harry said.

''Who said anything about apparating?'' Jason said cryptically as he pulled out a talisman under his jacket. ''From cave we stand, the weak will go, to the place that's safe and enemies don't know.''

A bright red and yellow light shined from the talisman to Luna and Ollivander and as long as it shined through them, they were eventually phased away.

''Old magic, not something they teach in schools these days,'' Jason said putting the talisman back into his jacket.

''Wicked,'' Ron said looking at Jason. ''So, how do WE get out of here?''

''Leave that to me,'' Jason walking to the door. ''Be gone, GONE _THE FORM OF MAN_!''

Harry and Ron watched stunned as Jason's features changed like professor Lupin had turned into a werewolf in their third year in Hogwarts. But Jason wasn't turning into a werewolf. His skin turned yellow with horns growing out of his head, nails turned into talons and his clothes changed to red tunic and greyblue cloak. His voice also changed as he spoke.

''_ARISE_ **_THE DEMON ETRIGAN_**!''

* * *

''Impressive,'' old man said climbing out of the ring and joined the vigilante standing over the defeated hoods with the magician, ''on both of your counts. But I understand why you're here now.''

The old man kneeled to inspect on one of the hoods and found the snake tattoo on left hands wrist.

''Deatheaters, you weren't kidding about the V-guy.''

''You mean you know who these people are?'' the vigilante asked.

The old man gestured the two to follow him, but first asked the magician to have them tied up for police.

''Back in the day, we came to contact with similar folks like these,'' old man said leading the vigilante and the magician to a large room with a round table with a painting showing costumed people sitting in it hanging above it. ''Please, sit. Now, as you see up there, that's my buddy Kent Nelson up there wearing the Helmet of Nabu and the rest of our friends, including yours truly and the older stage magician.''

''Dad was part of this?'' the magician asked looking at the painting.

''Justice Society,'' the vigilante read from the table. ''I have never heard of you or your group before.''

''You wouldn't have, this Brownstone is probably the only evidence of our existence,'' old man said looking at his image. ''The perp looking for the Helmet is named Tom Riddle. He was born in the 1940s as a product of a daterape. And no, it was the mother who drugged his father. Probably the reason he left them and left Tommy boy with a grudge against us, common folk. When he first rised to power, Kent or as we called him, Doctor Fate sensed it and brought us to fight him. The good wizard, Dumbo-dare or something, took great gratitude for our help. After the V-guy got allegedly taken out, we returned to the States and fought until the Cold War ended. After that, Doctor Fate did some memory mind wipe to the entire country and everyone forgot who we were, so we could go to retirement in peace. Plus there was some wiseass trying to outlaw in the congress. Carter and Shiera live in Egypt as archeologists. Al went back to teach physics in college. Jay went back to being a research scientist. Sylvester and Wesley still run their companies. Dinah got married and is a mother of two girls now. Alan, I'm pretty sure you have seen him in on the tube. And I'm remembered the Heavy Weight Champion I am. Giovanni, however, well, he didn't end up so well.''

The magician was more speechless than she had been before the old man had begun his story. She had just learnt about her deceased father something she couldn't understand. Her father had been a well-connected stage magician all she knew and now she was being told he had been a costumed crime fighter.

''What happened to Kent Nelson?'' the vigilante asked noticing the magician's emotional state. This needed to be handled out quickly.

''Kent lost it,'' old man said noticeably upset. ''Using the Helmet of Nabu can give you powers to see the future and be almighty in magic, but it comes with a cost.''

* * *

So, the sword was a fake and not the real one. Bellatrix's mind came to ease. The mudblood had not done anything drastic and the real sword was still in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts. Everything was fine and they had caught Potter. Better than fine actually.

But now, there was also the mystery man in black wearing the Slytherin's S in his chest. Before beginning to do anything to him, she jinxed magical ropes to hang him in the air with his hands spread.

''So, how do you fit in all this?'' Bellatrix asked in disgustingly sweet voice poking the man's throat with her wand and run the wand down to the chest. ''This symbol, do you know what it even means?''

''It's a letter…'' mystery man grunted at Bellatrix, ''not a patent.''

''Huh, is that so?'' Bellatrix said and used wordlessly crusiatus curse on him.

''AAARGH!'' the mystery man let out in pain while biting his teeth.

''Now really, why are you fighting us and helping them!?'' Bellatrix asked with the same tone.

''The only thing worse… than the triumph of evil…'' the mystery man panted out with his eyes shut and covered in the blackness, ''…is for the good men to do nothing!''

''And that is what you think you are, a good man?'' Bellatrix asked running her hand through the mystery man's chest and felt his muscles. ''Tell me, how can you do the things you can do? Why are you like this?''

''I just am,'' he spit back. ''I don't know how… or why, I just… am!''

''Well, this is getting me nowhere,'' Bellatrix said stepping back away from the mystery man. ''Let us try another way. Legilimens!''

Bellatrix entered the mystery man's mind and found herself in a classroom of a muggle school. Muggle school! If this wouldn't have been an image and really reality, she would have felt disgusted. The muggle teacher approached a small boy, calling him Clark and so gave Bellatrix the mystery man's name. The boy looked scared and confused with his environment before running away cowardly. It made Bellatrix giggle seeing how pathetic he was. The boy ran and hid inside a cupboard and as she was in his mind, Bellatrix saw him sitting there holding his hand on his ears and then shoot fire from his eyes as people tried to open the door. That was unexpected.

Memory in his mind changed to a riverside and Bellatrix saw the boy, now older, pushing a buss out of the water alone and bare handed. Then she saw him sitting on a car talking to his muggle father at a farm. This location could be useful information.

''Is Pete's mom right?'' the boy cried to his father. ''Did God do this to me?''

Another shift in barn by a huge capsule that wore the same S-symbol as the mystery man's shirt.

''You're the answer, son,'' the father told the boy. ''You're the answer whenever we are alone in the universe.''

''Can't I just…'' the boy sobbed, ''keep pretending I'm your son?''

''You are my son,'' the father said taking the boy in his arms and hugged him. ''But somewhere out there you have another father, who gave you another name, and I want to believe that he sent you here for a reason.''

To anyone else this would have been touching to see, but not to Bellatrix. This muggle drama didn't concern her at all. Another memory shift to a highway with tornados and the boy had now grown up to look as he did now. He has holding his mother under a bridge with more muggles and watching as his father was still in the danger zone. The boy took a step closer to his father who raised his hand and was taken by the tornado.

''DAAAAAAAD!'' the boy screamed as he watched his father die.

''_No further_!''

Suddenly Bellatrix was pushed out of the mystery man's mind and between her and him there was a light in a form of bearded man in robes and carrying the same S-symbol in his chest.

''_You won't be going anymore further, Bellatrix Lestrange_!'' the man spoke with calm rage in his voice. ''_You have no right! Not you or ANYONE LIKE YOU_!''

''_What magic is this_!?'' Bellatrix demanded to know.

''_You, Bellatrix Lestrange, bring shame to your species_,'' the man spoke in an unnervingly calm voice. ''_You come from a spoilt gene pool and have allowed the same soiling continue by conducting your reproduction through your own kind. Continuing line of products through incest and YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF PUREBLOODED! Look_!''

The man pointed down to the mudblooded girl, who was holding something that seemed to be projecting the man between Bellatrix and the mystery man.

''_That girl you tortured, who you have continuously referring as mudblooded. SHE IS MORE PUREBLOODED THAN YOU WILL EVER BE_!''

Bellatrix didn't want to listen anymore, so she hit the thing off the mudblood's hands, making the projection go away, and was about to hit her. But before she could, Bellatrix saw fire being shot towards her and hade to dodge it.

''**_The witch's evil now undo, break the chains that bind you_**!''

Clark felt his binds letting go and fell to the floor.

''**_Take you friends and flee away_**,'' a demonic voice spoke as Clark saw his pendant on the floor near Hermione, ''**_t___****his** place is mine now, to be turned my way.''

Clark grabbed his pendant and put it to his jacket's pocket when he saw the speaker. A yellow shinned monster in red tunic and grey cloak, spitting fire from its mouth and charging its way towards Bellatrix and other wizards in the room. Seeing the monster wouldn't be a threat against him, Clark turned to Hermione and saw Harry and Ron.

''What is that thing!?'' Clark asked referring the monster.

''Someone who said he'd help us escape,'' Harry helping Clark up as Ron was holding Hermione. ''Griphook, come with us!''

The goblin holding the sword of Gryffindor stood silent as the monster spit fire around fighting Bellatrix and the other Deatheaters. Clark extended his hand to Griphook and said:  
''Come with us if you want to live.''

Something in Clark's words or how he said it made the goblin trust him and he ran to them. As they apparated away from the Malfoy Manor, the fire had spread all around the house as the Demon Etrigan had taken it from the Deatheaters.

They all apparated to a shore at the coast just as the Sun was rising and as it raised and shined on them, Clark felt the blackness in his eyes burning away. He had healed and as he stood there in the Sun, Clark felt his powers returning to him.

''So,'' Clark said turning to the others and saw a cabin at the distance, '' where were we?''

* * *

''What happened to Kent Nelson and to the Helmet of Nabu?!'' the vigilante asked again.

''As I said, all that power came with a cost,'' the old man told. ''Kent eventually couldn't take it anymore and after his wife passed away, he turned worse.''

''How much worse?'' the vigilante asked.

''Loosing Inza was bad, and as the Helmet allowed Kent to see the future, it prohibited him from seeing his own future. He left to find other magics and mages to help him with some way to find a reason to go on. I saw him a year ago and he told me about some stone that could help people to communicate with the dead. I called him crazy, but he was persistent to find this resurrection stone.''

''Where did he go to try and find it?'' the magician asked, surprising the vigilante that she still had spirit in her.

''Madame Xanadu, I think'' old man said thinking. ''She would know, since Kent was going to go see her about it.''

''That'll do for now,'' the vigilante said ready to leave, but was stopped by the old man.

''Listen, if V-guy is back, the two of you are not going to last alone against his forces.''

''We will last fine until we find Kent Nelson and the helmet,'' the vigilante said moving to go with the magician.

''Still, give me a call when you find him,'' the old man said, ''the JSA will gladly come out of retirement to kick this guy's ass if we're needed to.''

The vigilante didn't respond, but before leaving noticed something in the painting showing the Justice Society's members.

''That guy in green hood, you didn't mention what happened to him.''

''Jim Corrigan, we don't talk about him much,'' old man told before the vigilante and the magician left. ''We called him the Spectre because he was more of a ghost than alive. And I mean literally.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yep, this was a long one and using Etrigan was challenging, especially when I had to come up with all those chants and rimes. And where we are going next: Planning a bank robbery. Oh, and Dobby didn't die. You are welcome, by the way.

**Replies to reviews:**

**JasonDragon64: **They are saved, Clark is healed and nobody died. HURRAY!

**WonderBee31: **Clark got tortured, but got away. However, Bellatrix now knows who he is and she knows about the Kent Farm and about Clark's mother! No, I don't think Voldemort could be able to use the Helmet of Nabu, but just by possessing it would keep anyone from using it against him. Doctor Fate could be a very dangerous opponent to fight against and against him, the Elder Wand is just another wand.

**Aztec13: **Haven't heard from you in a while. Close, Batman and Zatanna are looking for Doctor Fate and the Phantom Stranger is merely observing. However, he can guide and misguide people in both sides and help or betray anyone, like he did his teacher. AND WHEN DID I GIVE ANY HINTS TOWARDS CLARK/HERMIONE PAIRING!? Because that is not going to happen. I always follow the canon.

**mayan zx: **There, we had Etrigan and as I told Aztec13, NO! Something platonic maybe, but nothing more! Once this story ends, Clark will be where he was in the beginning; looking for clues about his heritage and his place in our world. This story is happening between the flashbacks in the Man Of Steel, so that's why! Batman and Zatanna might however be another thing, MIGHT!

**NorthernLights25: **Hope you liked the JSA part!


End file.
